Prayer of the Princess
by Piper the Social Butterfly
Summary: Meet Charity Heartfowl. The princess of Salem; a kingdom that has gone into silence ever since it split from Eternia. After experiencing kidnap, Charity is later saved by Agnes, Tiz, and Ringabel, who later become three of her best friends. As the story goes on,Charity will discover the true power of friendship,sadness,love,fear,hatred,understanding and is reunited with a lost love
1. The Princess in Trouble

_**Prayer of the Princess**_

**_Author's note: I did it! My first chapter is finished! Hope you like it! _**

**_B.T.W, I don't own a lot of the characters and this story is kinda different from the game __AND__ Edea Lee is not in this at all if I hadn't made that clear. _**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: **_The Princess in Trouble_

I was trapped in a dark place. I couldn't see anything. _Where am I? _I thought to myself._ Is this a dream? _All of a sudden the room lit up, and I saw people who's faces I couldn't recognize staring back at me. They were all talking at the same time but they weren't moving their mouths. This is getting weird.

"Become my warrior of light," was the last voice I heard speak, a girl. I knew which one it was because she seemed to be the only one moving. She was yelling it, which made things even weirder. She sounded like she was in some sort of trouble. Before I got the chance to say anything, all the other people had disappeared and she was the only one left.

Luckily, I had taken note of what she looked like. She had long, brown hair, brown eyes, and she was wearing what looked like a garb that the vestals wear at the Rite of Awakening. Wait, could she be a vestal? The last thing I remembered was her falling into a pit of darkness.

* * *

I woke up to my best friend, Celestia violently shaking me and telling me to get up. "Get up, Charity! Something's wrong!" she shouted. I got up and followed her to the throne room where my father and a few of the kingdom's knights were waiting.

At first I didn't see it, but when I saw it, I didn't know how to react. Those sneaky Eternian Sky Knights have planted an aerial assault on our kingdom. Their airship was getting closer and threatened to hit the palace. Eternia has always had it out for us. I never knew why.

"What have they come for?" I said as calmly as I could. "They've been searching all the kingdoms for the vestal of Wind," said one of the guards standing nearby. "Word is they're headed for Caldisla next," said another. They've been searching for the vestal of Wind? What do they want with her?

I've been pondering things too long. The Sky Knights have already begun their search. Raiding houses, pulling people aside from their everyday lives to ask them if they'd seen her; this is madness and shouldn't be happening to my kingdom.

They must've seen us watching because they started running towards the castle. "Protect the princess," I heard the guards shout as they escorted me out of the room hurriedly. "I'll be fine!" I say "Go help my father." They stopped for a second. "Are you sure, princess? We don't want you to get hurt." "Absolutely positive. Now, go!" I replied and ran out of the throne room.

Where should I go? I think to myself as I run farther away. "I got it! I'll go to my room and get my bow, arrow, and black hood so that way no one knows its me! Brilliant!" I say as I change my course to my room.

Once I'm there, I grab my things and head back out; this time going through the double doors that lead to my balcony, which I jump off of to get to the nearest set of stairs. Bad idea. I tripped on my cape on my way down.

Before I got the chance to regroup, Eternian Archers were waiting for me. "Hey! You there!" they said to me, "Tell us where the vestal is and you won't get hurt," "Why should I? You Eternians are undeserving of my knowledge," I reply "Besides, what do you want with her?" They looked at each other for a second and said, "That's for Eternia to know and for you, Your Majesty, not to find out."

What? How do they know I'm the princess? Now is not the best time to ponder that thought too long because they both readied their bows; threatening to shoot. But, they never got the chance, I pulled out mine and shot them down before they even pulled the string back.

I continued running. I decided that I would try to make it to the woods. Sadly I never got that chance, because I wasn't fast enough and another wave of Eternian Sky Knights kidnapped me and took me to the air ship. The last thing I saw was the land of dark skies slowly fading away and a Sky Knight standing in the doorway. I couldn't see behind his mask but I could tell that behind it, was a smile of dark satisfaction. They must think I know something. Unfortunately, I know too much.

**Hey everyone! Or whoever is reading this! I hope you liked this first chapter of my Bravely Default fan fiction. This fan fiction along with many others of my own are part of my signature collection called **_**Brave before Default.**_** Be sure to check it out once all the other stories are out. My notebook's full to the bursting with ideas!**

**Keep on reading! Love ya! ;-D **


	2. Burning Houses

_Prayer of the Princess _

**Chapter 2: **_Burning Houses _

"So, we hear you happen to know where the Wind vestal is," an Eternian Sky Knight asked me. "I do' I replied, "But I'm not telling you were she is," The Sky Knight glared at me. "Very Well, then. We'll have Ominas try to get you to talk."

With that he left the room. Who's Ominas? That question was answered for me when a man wearing black robes and a pointy hat came into the room. "Well hello there Your M-M-Majesty," he said with an awkward bow. This guy must have speech problems.

"Hello," I say back. "You must be Ominas." "R-r-right you are m-my dear. I am Black Mage, Ominas C-c-Crowe." I look back at him. Black Mage? I wonder how powerful he is.

"Anyways, t-t-tell us where the Wind vestal is and you will w-walk away unharmed," he said after a moment's silence. "As I told the Knight that was in here earlier, I' not telling you where she is," I replied. He grunted in frustration "And even if I did tell you where she is, what if I gave you false directions, hmm?" He was glaring at me now but I didn't care. I wasn't going to tell them where Agnes was.

"Oh you little- well then if you won't tell us w-where she is then we'll have to t-t-take matters into our own hands! Guards!" he shouted. "Make way for C-C-Caldisla! We've got a house to burn,"

It didn't take long for the airship to reach Caldisla. Once we were there, someone picked me up and jumped out of the ship. I screamed because we were higher than I would've appreciated. We landed safely but the Knight didn't let me go until he had me tied onto something. I pulled but it was no use. Ominas got off the ship as well and walked to the house right next to the inn. Wait a minute, I know who's house this is. This is bad.

Before I got the chance to do anything about it, Ominas cast a fire spell on the house and it burst into flames. It burnt slowly but you could still see it. "Burn! B-b-burn!" Ominas laughed. He must know that I know who's house this is. "Ominas Crowe!" I shouted. "Is this your way of getting me to talk because it's not working. I'll never tell you where the vestal is. Not in a million years!"

I said. As soon as I said it, I noticed two people looking at m from one of the windows at the inn. I didn't pay much attention to it because Ominas turned towards me and started to say something, "F-f-fine then! But I'm not letting you go yet. Come! We're make for the Ruins of Centro Keep."


	3. Thanks!

**Hey everyone! I just want to say thank you to all of you who are reading my story. I have already figured out the ending and its really great. I may not be posting for a while because I am really busy but I promise I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible! Stay tuned for more! :-D**

**-Piper**


	4. Escape, Sort of

Prayer of the Princess

Chapter 3: Escape…Sort of…

**Author's note: Hai you guys! Sorry I haven't posted in so long! I'm super busy. Anyways the wait is over. I'll try to post for often but for now please enjoy!**

We reached the Ruins of Centro Keep in no time. The journey there gave me time to think,_ what do they want with me? Why are they holding me hostage? Are they going to kill me because I didn't tell them the whereabouts of the Wind vestal? _

The first thing I noticed about the Ruins was that the interior resembled a battle station. There were swords and shields on the floor an spears on racks.

I followed Ominas and the Sky Knights up a flight of stairs. This is the most freedom they had given me since my capture. It's only been a few hours. I wonder if anyone has noticed I've gone missing…

We finally stopped in a room with almost nothing in it. It was a relatively large room and there was a gate on the right side of the room. It appears as if this room is to the left of the entrance. Man, this building is _so _confusing.

The next couple of minutes were kind of a blur to me.

The guards stood on each side of me and Ominas tried to get more information out of me and I didn't tell him anything. I was too distracted. I don't know _why_ I was so distracted. Maybe it was because I was thinking about home. Would I ever be able to go back? _Can_ I go back? Probably not. Eternia has been looking for me. My grandma told me something about the Heartfowl family tree. I guess one of my relatives did something that ticked Eternia off.

I zoned out for a minute...Then I noticed something… strange. As Ominas kept probing me for information, I saw three figures standing in the entrance we came in.

One of the people I saw, a man in about his twenties, has white-ish hair, styled into a pompadour. Ooh! He's cute! Anyways, another, a boy about 19 or 18, had light brown hair.

The third, this time a girl had long brown hair and a black headband. Wait. I remember I've seen her before. The vestal!

Apparently, Ominas noticed this too because he said, "Well, if it isn't the v-v-vestal of Wind. To what do I owe this sup-p-prise?" The vestal was the first to speak up. "We've come here to set your captive free," Oh wait, she meant me. I guess it's my turn to say something. Nope wait nevermind, Ominas made that choice for me. "Sure thing, v-v-vestal. I've no use for her now that I've g-g-got you here. Guards release the p-prisoner and SEIZE the v-v-vestal!"

With that the guards let me go and went for the vestal. "Wait!" I shouted. This drew everyone's attention. All eyes on me. I cleared my throat, "Um hi, I have nothing to do with the vestal and the vestal has nothing to do with me, but I'm not letting you take her without going through _me_ first!"

Now this _really _got people's attention. Especially Ominas. "Well that sounds like a ch-challenge," he said. I brought on my battle stance and said, "Bring it!" Then I remembered we had company and quickly added, "Oh yeah, and I'm gonna need you guys to help me," I pointed at the group at the entrance. "Gladly," said the cute one. "We haven't failed to save a person yet! Especially a female," The boy sighed and rolled his eyes, "There he goes again,"

"Enough talking!" Ominas shouted, interrupting our conversation, "Lets f-f-finish this!"


	5. Charity Joins the Party

Prayer of the Princess

Chapter 4: Charity Joins the Party

Battling Ominas was so easy, I didn't even have to think twice when I attacked. And the vestal and her friends were very kind to me. The cute white-haired one introduced himself as Ringabel, the boy as Tiz, and the vestal as Agnes.

Ominas seemed annoyed that we were winning so easily, so he stepped things up a bit. Things got a bit harder but we finally won the battle.

"Well, that was easy!" I said after I dusted off my skirt. Agnes did the same, then asked me, "Are you alright?" I turned my attention toward her and replied, "Yes I'm fine. Thanks for coming to rescue me…this is actually king of embarrassing," "How so?" Ringabel asked me. "Well, it…it's a long story," I managed. They waited anxiously for me to answer.

So, I told them the whole story; about how I was kidnapped from my own kingdom, taken to Caldisla, and about how I was the princess of Salem. They seemed intrigued by my story. "And I'm usually able to get out of these sort of situations by myself, but, I didn't have a weapon with me, let alone a knife to cut myself out of the ropes."

"So this has happened before?" Tiz asked. I nodded, "A few times when I was younger. Once when I was 10 and another when I was 13. Anyways, um…why again did you come?"

Agnes was the first to answer, "Well, first, we received news that this was where Ominas Crowe had hidden after he burned the house next to the in," Oh… so _that_ was who was in the window, Agnes and Tiz saw the whole thing.

She continued, "Then, we were told that he was holding the princess of Salem captive," I thought for a moment. "Well anyways, thanks again for coming. I am forever in your debt, Agnes. With that being said, I don't suppose there's room in your party for one more?" _

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for your support and comments! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long!**

**Anyways, more chapters coming soon!**


	6. History of the Heartfowls

Prayer of the Princess

Chapter 5: History of the Heartfowls

"So Charity," Tiz said as we walked back to Caldisla. "What's the deal with your hair?" Huh? "What about my hair," I asked. "I believe he meant to ask why is it so long and why is it so… red?" Ringabel cut in. Wha- oh… "I was born like this. My mom had long red hair and so did my grandma," I come from a long line of Heartfowls and we are known for our long blonde/red hair.

"So are Heartfowls mostly women?" Ringabel said, hopefully. "Yeah, but sometimes they could be men. But even if they were men, they'd probably be a lot like me," I told him. "So… like…handsome and brave," he asked. "Most likely, and strong spirited too. Wait… did you just call me handsome?" I finished.

Ringabel blushed a bright shade of red. "Uh… sorry, I didn't …," I laughed, "It's okay. I'll take it as a compliment," He smiled at me.

This small moment was interrupted by Agnes asking me, "Charity, you have heard about the Great Chasm in Norende, haven't you?" Chasm? Norende? "No. I was not made aware of this," I replied. I glanced over at Tiz, who was looking down. "Two days ago," Agnes began. "A great chasm opened up in Norende, swallowing it whole. You're sure you've not heard of this?"

I nodded. I wonder why no one told me about this when I was still in Salem. News spreads around really quickly. Well, anyways, I'm glad Agnes told me.

"Are you also aware of the rotting of the seas and the stopping of the wind?" Agnes asked me. That I was aware of. "Yes. Is it because the Crystals have been corrupted? If so I heard about that,"

Agnes nodded. "We are working to awaken the Crystals. Airy says that if we succeed in awakening the Crystals, then the Great Chasm will vanish. Do you still wish to participate?" That sounds amazing! Of course I'm going no matter what happens! "I'm in! I live for adventure!" I exclaimed. "Although I do have one question," "Yes?" Agnes answered. "Who's Airy?" I asked.

"That would be me!" I heard a small voice giggle. A tiny fairy about the size of my fore-arm came out from behind Agnes's back. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Heartfowl!"

"A cryst fairy! Oh! I've never seen one in person! She's beautiful!" I squealed. I heard stories about cryst faries when I was young; about how they guide the vestals away from evil and out of harm's way. I always saw cryst fairies as brave and loyal. I never thought I'd actually meet one. I was so distracted by the fairy's wings that I didn't even notice that she looked familiar...


	7. Taking Flight

Prayer of the Princess

Chapter 6- Taking Flight

**Hey guys sorry for the wait! (again) Here is chapter 6. For those of you who were curious, in this chapter, we learn more about our heroine, where she came from and something she can't quite remember (stay tuned, more on that in later chapters) Hope you enjoy! Also, the D's journal is very important in this chapter**

**Oh yeah and can someone tell me if I'm making any spelling mistakes and where I made them? I have a feeling I made a lot of them in this chapter. And how do you spell Crystallysm? (Plz tell me. I need help)**

**Thanks! **

**-Piper**

"Well, here it is! The airship that nearly destroyed my kingdom," I said to the people standing behind me, staring at the giant airship in front of us.

"_This_ is it?" Ringabel said. "I'd have thought it'd be bigger," Agnes and Tiz just stared in awe. It must've been big to them.

"Uh, that's nice and all Charity but, how are we going to fly it? Does anyone here know how to fly an airship?" Agnes and Ringabel shook their heads. "Well," I replied happily "That's the coolest thing about this ship. Come on, I'll show you."

I ushered everyone aboard the ship. They waited paitently for me to demonstrate. I went to the flight crystal and tapped on it three times. The crystal then turned a pale shade of orange and the ship leapt into the air.

I could tell my viewers were amazed, so I added, "Here's where things get… interesting," The ship took off. The launch was fast, but not _that_ fast. "Ancheim, here we come!" I said, winking at Agnes.

"Um Charity, might I ask you a question?" Agnes said as we sailed in the direction of the Wind temple. "Hmm?" I asked, eyes closed and beaming confidently. Just knowing how to get this ship to fly was an incredible feat. Well… at least given my situation.

"How did you know that the Temple of Wind was in Ancheim? Doesn't Salem also practice Anti-Crystallysm with Eternia?" was the question Agnes had asked. It took me by surprise. Why on earth would she think that? "Oh, no. Salem is quite the opposite of Eternia. Although they are neighbors, Salem and Etenia never saw eye to eye on… well… anything really," I explained.

"Hmm," Ringabel said thoughtfully. He pulled out a journal from his back pocket and opened it. Wait a minute. Why does it look so familiar? The _D_ on the front. I've seen it before, I know I have! But… why can't I remember…

"Ah! Here it is. Salem." Ringabel said after a few moments of searching through the mystery journal. "A land known for its remarkable resemblance to Eternia. Although looks may be deceiving, Salem practices Crystallysm instead of Anti-Crystallysm. And while Eternia is ruled by Braev Lee the Templar, Salem is ruled by ruled by King Stephen III." Ringabel closed his journal. Apparently, I'm the only one who hasn't yet experienced the wisdom of this "mystery journal."

How did it know so much about Salem and Eternia and why can't I remember where I've seen this journal? I needed to know more but now wasn't the time. The airship landed with a splash in a small sliver of ocean that wasn't completely rotted. We had reached our desination.

After everyone got off the airship, Tiz asked me, "How did the ship know that this was where we needed to be?" I thought for a moment, then replied, "Well, this sky crystal," I said gesturing to the crystal that had activated the auto-pilot, "Is infused with mind gems, beads that can read one's mind. So, when I tapped on the crystal three times, I also mentally told the ship where to go."

"Oh, that's interesting, I guess Eternia's technology really _is_ as advanced as they say," Ringabel said. We walked towards the city of Ancheim. Only then did I realize how hot it was here. Growing up in one of the coldest places in Luxendarc, I came here completely unprepared.


	8. Taylor101 Discontinued Notice

**Hey guys! **

**Bad news, Taylor101: the school of magic is being discontinued. :-(**

**The only reason this is so is because:**

**a. it didn't get very many views**

**b. it was a little bit boring**

**c. i want to work on other things (my Brave before Default collection :3)**

**and d. because i wasn't feeling very inspired to keep writing Taylor101. (let alone make a trilogy :-{ yikes.)**

**Anyways, for those of you who like Prayer of the Princess fanfic, I will keep writing that one. I swear on the River Styx that I will keep writing it and not discontinue it :3. It's WAY too important to me to just give up on it.**

**Oh! And one more thing! Coming this October, (maybe starting in August, but IDK) I will be starting yet ****_another_**** Bravely Default fanfiction. But this one is a Crossover. I'll give you 5 seconds to guess what this fanfic will be cross-overing (that's not a word) with...**

**1...2...3...4...5...**

**Okay! Times up! The answer is... Corpse Party!**

**Starting this October, Deadly Default, a two part, six chapter Halloween special, based on a comic I made, will be launched into action :-D!**

**I'm super excited and can't wait for you guys to check it out.**

**...I think that's it**

**Yep! That's all I needed to say. Stay tuned for more Prayer of the Princess chapters (I can't post until Sunday or Tuesday because I will be in Mexico all week.**

**-Piper**


	9. The City of Ancheim and its Jerk King

Prayer of the Princess

Chapter 7-The City of Ancheim and Its Jerk King

**Hey guys! Here's chapter seven. Nothing much special happens but in this chapter, we learn about what really goes on in Ancheim. Agnes has only told us bits and pieces but let's see how much of a jerk King Khamer VII really is ;-D (Enjoy) **

"Ugh, this heat is unbearable! I feel disgusting right now," I complained as we walked deeper into the city of Ancheim. "Agreed! I didn't think Ancheim would be this hot!" Airy exclaimed wiping sweat of her forehead. Even Agnes seemed a little worse for wear, "The heat here didn't used to be this intense. A steady breeze would come every now and then and cool things down. The wind was the lifeflow of Ancheim. It even operated the mill here!" She then pointed to the turbines surrounding a giant clock.

"But sadly when the Wind Crystal was corrupted, the air grew still and the mill stopped working." Agnes finished. We had passed the armory and made our way to the next flight of stairs. This city is a lot busier than I thought it would be. As we passed the giant clock, we noticed a crowd standing in front of a huge gate. A tall, round man stood in the center of the crowd. Could he be the king?

"Citizens of Ancheim," the man spoke. "It is I, your king, Khamer VIII." Oh, so he is the king, "As you all know," he continues, "The wind has stopped and the mill no longer runs," He shot a look at Agnes. How rude. Anyways… "But all of you took the matter _literally _in hand. Turning the mill by hand, how genius. Anyways what I was trying to say was that until the Wind vestal figures out how to end Ancheim's suffering, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do but… extend your work hours." he finished with an evil grin.

The people of Ancheim were steaming now. "But how are we supposed to survive without the water?" I heard one of the citizens say. The king looked as if a lightbulb had clicked on in his head. "And that's another thing! The water here is very limited, so the price of water is going up to 70pg."

"70pg?!" Tiz exclaimed, "This is an outrage!" "Yeah!" I agreed, "King Khamer is a jerk!" The people of Ancheim seemed to think so too. "This isn't right," I said, louder than I had meant to. "You can't charge people that much for water!" This time my voice was extremely loud, catching the attention of everyone that was there to see the king. I was about to charge up the stairs when a gentle hand on my shoulder stopped me for a moment.

"What are you doing?" Ringabel asked me. He looked a little worried, as if I was going to do something crazy. And he was absolutely right. "You'll see," I smirked and ran up the stairs. "King Khamer VIII!" I shouted. "Why must you charge these poor people so much for water?" The king just blinked and stared at me in disbelief. "Who are you and what business do you have here, young lady?" "My name is Charity Heartfowl, and I have come here with the Vestal of Wind." I swore I could've seen him flinch when I said my name. Nervous whispers grew from the crowd. "So, the Vestal is here? Then why doesn't she present herself to the people and apologize for the delay?" The king sneered. I glared at the king, "Apologize? What did she do…" Agnes stopped me, "No Charity, he's absolutely right." She walked up the stairs and took my place. I stormed back down the stairs to where Tiz and Ringabel were standing.

"People of Ancheim! I ask you to please listen to what I have to say," Agnes began, "I am working on returning the wind back to you. All I ask is that you remain patient." The king and I kept exchanging death-glares throughout Agnes's speech. "It may take time, but the wind will return," Agnes finished. The people of Ancheim cheered as Agnes scurried down the stairs.


	10. The Temple of Wind-Agnes

**Prayer of the Princess**

**Chapter 8: The Temple of Wind**

**Agnes's P.O.V **

**Hey guys! Ooh! Now here's a twist! A chapter in Agnes's P.O.V? Whaaat?! When did this happen?! Hopefully, you enjoy this one. It took me FOREVER to finish but eventually I did. 3 Enjoy! :3**

"Agnes, I'm _really_ sorry! Please forgive me!" Charity begged as I stormed out of the city with Charity, Tiz and Ringabel at my heels. "…whatever. It's fine. Let's just try to spend as little time as possible here. I eventually made it through a large crowd of people who were blocking the exit to the city.

We walked for a while. It was quiet until Tiz said, "Um, hey Agnes?" I stopped and turned. "What?" I replied more harshly than I had meant to. "Do you even know where you're going?" "Wh-wha?" I stuttered. I was sure the temple was this way. Or was it the other way… hmmm… "Um… I…" I said uncertainly. Airy rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation, "Agnes! The Temple's over _there!_"

All four of us looked in the direction the cryst-fairy was pointing. Sure enough, the Temple of Wind stood not so far away from where we were standing. How did I not see it? "Well, what are we waiting for?!" Charity exclaimed and took off towards the Temple.

The rest of us followed after her; me more reluctantly than the others. When we finally reached the Temple, the doors were surprisingly unlocked. Hmm. That's odd, I thought to myself but I quickly shrugged it off and followed the others inside.

"Whoa! What happened to this place?" Charity remarked as soon as we stepped inside. I was taken aback as well. To think the damage that lay before us used to be my home. "It seems the darkness has beaten us to the Temple," I said sadly. "Darkness?" Charity asked, still not aware of the gravity of the situation. "She means the darkness that clouded over the crystal," Ringabel put in. "And the darkess that took away my home," Tiz said looking around.

"Exactly," I said, "That is why I need to make sure the Crystals are awakened." "_We _need to make sure the crystals are awakened," Tiz corrected, "Remember what I told you, Agnes? You're not going to do this alone." I sighed, "Yes, _we_," We…

We split up to investigate the destroyed Temple. At first I didn't find anything interesting, until I passed a room with broken benches and tables. The most horrifying sight awaited me as soon as I looked down. Dead bodies…of…women…. The acolytes! I gasped and bent down to examine one. From the looks of it, this one has been dead for a while…

"Agnes! You better come look at this!" I heard Ringabel's voice call to me. "Coming!" I said and abruptly stood up and smoothed my dress. I hurried over to the room his voice came from. Ringabel, Tiz, and Charity were huddled in a corner of the library. "Do you recognize this?" Ringabel asked me. I gasped. The tattered piece of cloth he was holding was none other than the vestal garb used by the Mother vestal. Ruined.


	11. Not Half Bad

**Prayer of the Princess **

**Chapter 9: Not Half Bad**

**Charity's P.O.V**

**Hey guys, I'm returning back to Charity's P.O.V. Don't worry though, there will be other character's P. . Sorry for the sucky title (hey, I'm tired!) also sorry it took me so long to update. I have a virus on my computer and it's slowing down my wi-fi connection. And everything else.T-T Don't worry about me, though! Enjoy! ****J**

**P.S. Sage Yulyana will be a BIG character towards the end. Even though he is a huge perv. :\**

**P.P.S. Sorry that Ringabel isn't a very big character yet ****L**** He will be VERY, VERY, VERY important once they get out of Ancheim and into Florem. At least the journal is kinda important in this chapter…right? :**

"So now what do we do, Agnes?" I asked as soon as she finished telling us how important the ragged piece of cloth Ringabel was holding. Apparently, she needs it in order to awaken the crystals. I still don't fully understand why we need to do this but I'm going along with it because I wish to gain Agnes's trust; which I still feel I'm not truly gaining.

"We need to visit the Sage of Yulyana and ask him if he can make us a new one. It is the only way," Agnes said. Hmm… why does that name sound so familiar…"Uh, is he that guy that lives in the Yulyana Woods? If so, I know him." I blurted out. Agnes turned to me, "Yes. He has aided the vestals in creating the Vestal Garb for generations. I have only met him once…when I was a child…" She seemed sad when she said it but I decided not to question it.

"Alright then. Where do we go from here, Agnes?" Tiz asked. "To the Yulyana Woods," Agnes replied. "Okay, how far is that from where we are now?" I chimed in. Agnes looked at the floor doubtfully. "Umm….I..." While Tiz and I waited for Agnes to answer, Ringabel pulled out his journal. "Hmm…we could fly there." I turned to him, "What do you-""Or we could go through the Miasma Woods." By now I was very confused and had a massive headache from staring at his journal for too long. "What are you talking about? What Miasma?" I said with my hand clasped to my forehead. He closed the journal and put in his back pocket. _Finally_. Wait….did the journal just…_shrink? _"Apparently, there is two ways we could get to the Yulyana Woods. We could go through the Miasma Woods,_ or _we could just _fly _the _Echalot _there. What do you think Agnes?"

"Hmm? Oh! I think the second option is better…" Agnes said looking up from her shoes, "I don't even know what a Miasma is…something tells me I wouldn't like to find out." Tiz, Ringabel, and I laughed when she said this. Agnes smiled a little. What a relief. "Hey, you guys, stop laughing! We need to get going! The Wind Crystal's not gonna awaken itself, ya know?!" A tiny voice chimed in. Oh, Airy! I forgot she was here. We stopped laughing. "Airy's right. We don't want to keep the Sage waiting, would we now!" Ringabel said and he winked at me and dashed out the Temple door. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You sure are eager to meet this guy aren't you? Hang on, I'm coming!"

"Ugh…I feel even sicker than I did the first time we flew this thing…" Tiz complained after we got off the _Echalot. _"Don't worry, Tiz," I reassured him as we docked, "You'll be fine." We walked up to a sign that said:

"_Yulyana Woods_

_Home of:_

_Sage Yulyana, owner of_

_Yulyana Needleworks:_

_Making outfits for ladies of all ages for millennia_

Huh. No wonder people think of him as a pervert. He only makes dresses for… ladies…oh dear. I'm starting to regret coming here already. And Ringabel's excited smile didn't make things any better. "Okay, let's go," I said and lead the way through the Yulyana Woods.

"Oh ho ho! Well now, would you look at that? I have visitors!" A soft, cheerful voice said as we reached a bridge with a waterfall flowing underneath it. After I crossed it, I looked up. All I could say was, "Woah! This place is amazing!" I ran up the stairs that led to a workshop where a plump man, barely half my size stood in front of me, "Ohh…and who might you be Miss?" "Oh, my name is Charity Heartfowl. It's a pleasure to meet you!" I curtsied and as soon as I said my name he stared at me in surprise. "A Heartfowl, eh? Well then, you shouldn't be bowing to me! I should be bowing to you, princess!"

He bowed and kissed my left hand. "How did you know I was the princess?" I asked as I pulled my hand back, hardly noticing that the others had caught up and Ringabel was looking around the workshop, amazed at everything he saw. The Sage continued, "How couldn't I know that you were the princess? I've been serving your family for many generations! I was very close to your father King Stephen III. In fact, I was on my way to visit Salem right now! After my stop in Florem, of course!" I was _going_ to ask him if he could tell me if people are looking for me when he got there and _how _the heck he was going to manage a journey to both Florem and Salem on foot but Ringabel had a better question in mind.

"Actually, Sage? Before you go, Agnes has a favor she'd like to ask of you. Agnes?" He walked over to where she and Tiz were standing and literally pulled Agnes over to the Sage. "Um, hello Sage….um…do you remember-" the Sage's eyes lit up with excitement, "Oh if it isn't little Agnes! Why I remember the first time I saw you, you were scarce more than a little sprout!" Agnes blushed a little. Hey, maybe he's not as perverted as I- "Now look at you! A fine woman you've become! Mmmm… so nice and plump too! Ho ho ho!" Nope he's a mega pervert. Seriously? Who in Luxendarc says that to a vestal? A VESTAL?! Disgusting. I gagged a little. "Now let's see….you will be looking for the rainbow thread,"

"The rainbow what now?" I said, stupidly. He chuckled, "The rainbow thread is what is used to make the Vestal Garbs. Find it, bring it back and the Vestal Garb is yours." He walked towards what looked like his sewing table, grabbed a few dresses and walked past us. I turned to face him and stared, "How did you know that was what we were looking for?" He turned his head but didn't stop walking, "I must get going now! The ladies of Florem are expecting their deliveries by now!" He was almost gone but I wasn't finished with him yet. "Wait how will we know where to look for the rainbow thread?" I asked. This time, he stopped. "You'll know when the time comes where to look," And with that, he walked off, leaving my question only partly answered.

**OMG! Finally I finished it! XO Wow! That took forever. My longest chapter yet. Wow. Sorry if the ending sucks. I'm tired and need to post tonight. If I wait I won't be able to post it until… FOREVER! JK XD I made you guys wait long enough and made myself write long enough. Ugh I'm sooo tired. My spelling is whack right now. ****L**** Hope you liked the chapter! Feel free to Fav/Follow and Review. Love you guys! Goodnight, Flyers! 3 (That's your new nickname if u want me to chage it just PM me new ideas 3)**


	12. Shoutout Time! :D

Heyyy Flyers! :3

I just wanted to say that I love you all! Thank you for sticking by me through thick and thin and giving me all your love and support throughout this amazing process! :3

Now, about those shoutouts...

I'd like to thank LadyAmazon for being soo loyal! Luv you! :3! And I'd also like to thank Andyfire123 for fulfilling their promise to me that they'd make their own OCxRinbabell BD fanfic in spite of moi. :3 (Its called _**The Five Warriors of Light**_. Be sure to check it out. You're welcome, Andy.;) jk, lol0

And most of all, I'd like to thank... well... _everyone! :)_

You've all been so kind to me since I started writing and I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate all your support for Charity's world. :D

ILYSM!

One more thing before I shut my face up for making this sooooooo long! I'd like to apologize for the first version of Chapter 9 of Prayer of the Princess I posted. It was an accident. I'm super sorry :_o

It's hard having to type on 2 computers. One has a virus which I still haven't fixed yet! :(!

Anyways! I posted the version of Chapter 9 that you guys were **supposed** to see first. (I was freaking out when I realized that there was only 2 paragraphs XO)

I hope you guys LOOOOVE it! It took forever! Be sure to Follow/Fav and Review. I LOOOOVE hearing from my Flyers! (Okay, if you guys can come up with a better name, be my guest. I still think it sounds cool though) :3)

With lots and lots of love,

-Piper

(P.S. this message will be shown as the latest chapter, so be sure to check out Chapter 9, if you havent already ;)


	13. Charity the Dragon Tamer-Ringabel

**Prayer of the Princess **

**Chapter 10: Charity the Dragon Tamer**

**Ringabel's P.O.V.**

**I know what you guys are probably thinking: "FINALLY! Piper decides to write a chapter in Ringabel's point of view! WELL, it took her long enough!"… Ookay maybe not as harsh as that was but you get the point…Anyways, here it is, hope you enjoy…blah, blah blah… Okay shut up, Piper! It's time to get to the good stuff! ****J**

"What?! That's it?! He's not gonna tell us where to look?!" Airy fumed as we left the Yulyana Needleworks. "Calm down, Airy. I'm sure Ringabel's journal will give us a lead on where to look," Upon hearing my name and instructions, I pulled out my journal from my back pocket.

I flipped through the pages to see if I could find anything useful. After a few moments of searching, I finally found a passage that prove useful: 

_Vestal Garbs:_

_The Vestal Garbs for the Vestals of Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth are sewn together with the Rainbow Thread. This thin thread can be found in the Vestment Cave, which is directly southwest of the Yulyana Woods._

I read the passage, unaware that the whole time Charity had her chin on my shoulder. "Hey, this journal is actually pretty useful," she commented. "Really?" I said back to her, "I thought it hurt your head when you get too close to it." She frowned. "That only happens when its closed and I can see the cover." Hmmm… This information might prove useful…at least…later on…

"So were headed to the Vestment Cave?" Tiz asks as he and Agnes finished reading the passage I found in the journal. "Seems so." I replied as Tiz handed me back the journal. It shrank as soon as I put it in my back pocket. Charity, who was standing unmistakably close to me, stared in amazement. "How-what did…?" she stuttered, obviously confused. I just smiled, shrugged, and led the way to the Vestment Cave.

Saying the Vestment Cave was "dank" would be an understatement. This place was practically underwater. The further we ventured, the wetter our shoes got. No one was complaining about the water except for Charity, who got a mild and brief scolding from a drenched Airy, who accidentally flew into a waterfall (it was funny up until she scolded me too for laughing.)

After twenty minutes of searching, Tiz says, "Hey! I think I see it!" And he darts ahead to a large, open space. The rest of us ran after him to see what he found. He picks it up and says "This looks like the Rainbow Thread. Its so….sparkly." Just as we were about to leave, we heard a loud…roar? "WHAT IS THAT?!" Agnes cried in fear as the beast that made the roar swooped in on us from above. "it's a dragon!" I remarked as it landed not too far away from where we were all huddled together. "Do we fight it?!" Tiz shouted in fear and over the dragon's loud roaring. "NO! Leave it to me!" Charity replied before I could say something. So, she runs in the direction of the dragon. Tiz stares in horror, "WHAT IS SHE DOING?! Is she CRAZY?!" I sigh and put my hand on Tiz's shoulder to keep him from going after her (it anything, that's _my_ job.) "Tiz, I was 85 percent sure she was crazy. Now, I've gone up to 100,"

What does she do next? She walks up to the dragon. Everyone goes quiet; waiting for one of the two to make a move. Charity puts her hand out in front of the dragon's nose. The dragon puts his nose on her hand and the murderous look in his eyes softens. Did she just…?

Then she hugs the dragon, lets go, turns around and smiles at us, "See? I know what I'm doing! You just have to rust me sometimes!" All of us were to shocked to say anything. "But…how did you…?" Tiz stammered. "You didn't seem scared at all!" Agnes finished for Tiz. Charity puts one arm around the dragon's neck and uses the other to push a blonde lock of hair away from her face. "That's because I wasn't," she smiles. "Salem is notorious for their dragon "issues." So, they train _everyone_ in the kingdom how to defend themselves _and _get themselves a new pet."

"Even royalty?" I ask in surprise. She nods, "_Especially _royalty. We're the most vulnerable, according to the Knights of the Star Moon." Tiz tilts his head. "Knights of the Star Moon? Who are they?" Charity stroked the spot between the dragon's ears, but her piercing light-blue eyes stared back at Tiz, "The Knights of the Star Moon, while similar to the Knights of the Eternian Sky, actually, quite differ in practices. Star Moon Knights practice various combinations of ninjutsu, hunting, bushido, piracy, and chivalry. They rarely ever use magic," her eyes cast downward. "I used to train with them, that's how I knew how to train the dragon. I've trained with them since I was little…" She made that face I've often seen her make when she thinks she's forgetting something really important that happened to her a long time ago. Then, she smiles and shakes her head. "Nevermind! Lets just get out of this dank place already!" Hmm. Alright. Add that to Charity's section to the journal…

**Hey Flyers! :D So…Ringabel's first chapter, huh? What did you think? Was it okay? I really hope it was okay. O.o (Calm down!) XD. I worked really hard on it and it took me like three days to write. Well, Happy Summer, Flyers! I may not update for a while because I will be all around the world these next couple of weeks. (yolo, am I right? ) But! While I still got you reading! Be sure to Follow/Fav, and Review! 3 :D I cannot wait to hear what positive (or negative, Piper. Not all of the world is rainbows and butterflies ****K****) input from you guys! :3 I love all of you! Enjoy your summer! :D **

**(wow! This chapter is looooooooooooooooooooooooooooong…..ong XD)**


	14. Announcements: Time to Bring Edea Back!

Hey Flyers! Great to be posting again! Sorry for the delay, I went traveling and didn't really get any time to update. Plus my week will be pretty busy, but don't worry I haven't forgotten about you guys _at all_!

Sooooo... now I bet you're probably wondereing why I titled this "_Time to Bring Edea Back!" Am I right? _

Well...! Great news! Since I know many of you are upset that I didn't put Edea in my story, (again very sorry about that :( ) I have decided to put her in towards the end! _And_ in the sequel! Tadaaa! Great news right? I'm not gonna tell you what relation she has to the story but you'll find out sooner or later. ;)

Buuut! I have some things I'm gonna need you guys to be okay with if I include her in my story, okay? Nothing major! Just some _small_ tweaks and adjustments I made to Edea's backstory:

Edea will **NOT** be joining the party. She is just there as a supporting background character. She won't show much importance until the end and the sequel.

2\. Edea does **NOT **know who Ringabel is and neither does he know she is. They don't know each other until the end.

and finally number 3. (okay I'm gonna have to spill the beans for this one *sigh*) Yeah, okay. In this story, Charity and Edea are sisters, but Charity's father erases her memory of her and splits the two up. So, instead of Edea's last name being "Lee", it will be changed to Heartfowl.

I hope you guys are okay with these 3 rules I have if I'm putting Edea in my story. :)

Now! Back to some other announcements...

I've been reading some of your guys's fanfictions and let me just say: _**AWESOME**_ job you guys! :D I'm super proud of you!

I am getting super frustrated with the game (yeah, I haven't finished it yet, but I'm soooooooo close and I already know what happens in the end)

So! I decided to read some of the fanfictions that you guys wrote that take place at the end of the game. I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to do with the "Dark Aurora" scenes and Airy's transformations, but I've got a pretty good idea of what I'm going to do.

Shoutout to user, _**Requiem of Kingdom Hearts, **_for deciding to play the game and read my story afterward. The game is great, you're gonna love it! Good luck finding your 3DS!

That about does it for me now, guys! I'll be posting a chapter in a little bit after I post this!

See ya! Remember to Follow/Fav and Reviews are recommended and I'm thankful to have such great fans like you!

3

-Piper


	15. A Swirl of Emotions and Beautiful Truth

**Prayer of the Princess**

**Chapter 11: A Swirl of Emotions**

**Hey guys! I'm back, but not for long. ****L**** Summer's been pretty busy for me and it only gets worse from there! My other computer STILL has a virus and I haven't gotten it fixed yet! ****L**

**But! When I do, I'll be posting WAY more often then I am now! I promise ****J**

**So, for now, we're back to Charity's P.O.V. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I **_**really **_**hope you liked the last chapter in Ringabel's P.O.V. No one told me how it was so I'm just assuming you guys liked it! Enjoy! ****J**

**(p.s. I hope you read the new announcement before this chapter. If not go read it now! ;) **

**(p.p.s. this is a double-chapter so it will probably be very long. I also figured out how to make the accent mark in Agnès's name. I'll fix the other chapters later)**

"So, you're telling me you knew there was a dragon inn there and you _didn't _tell us?!" I shouted angrily at the Sage, while still holding the Rainbow Thread very tightly in my hand. We had just returned from the Vestment Cave and my shoes were still soaking wet, so I took them off when we got here. He nervously backed away from me, "Well, look on the bright side! At least you didn't have to kill the dragon! Now you can keep it as a pet!" I stopped glaring sat him and said, "Wait a minute, how did _you _know we didn't kill her? You weren't even there!"

I had named the dragon "Star" because when I looked into her eyes, all I saw was the night sky. I was still a little peeved that the Sage referred to Star as an "_it," _but I stopped caring a few moments later. The Sage leaned to the left so he wasn't facing me. "Ringabel told me. He said you were quite good at dragon taming." I sighed. "Hmm. Thanks." I should've been flattered, but I was far too tired to say anything else. I was about to see what Agnès and Tiz were doing when I heard a voice shout, "Amazing! You're quite skilled with the needle my friend!" I tunred to see Ringabel walking out of the room that was, supposedly , where the Sage kept all his outfits for women.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Really, now? I'm glad you think so!" the Sage said smiling. Ringabel walked closer to where we were standing, "I do! These girls are lucky to be walking around in these creations of perfection!" He turns and smiles at me, "I believe I saw a few outfits that looks like they might fit you. Would you like to try some on?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words. My face turned bright red, but not from anger, from embarrassment. "That sounds like a splendid idea! Ringabel, you show Charity around the Outfit Room. And while your doing that, I can make Agnès's Vestal Garb."

"Yet another great idea, Sage!" His eyes sparkling with excitement, "Oh and Charity, dear? Would you kindly give the Sage the Rainbow Thread? He's going to need it!" He winked at me. My face became a deeper shade of red, "Oh, uh-uh, sure," I handed the Sage the little spool of sparkling thread. "Alright then lets go!" Ringabel grabbed my hand and pulled me into the Outfit Room. I'm pretty sure I was still blushing. Stupid, sexy Casanova…

**Chapter 12: Beautiful Truth**

**Agnès's P.O.V. **

**Okay guys, there is a lot that goes on in this chapter. A lot that you will need to pay attention to. But other than that, this chapter is pretty freaking funny! XD Hope you like this one!**

"Oh, Agnès?" The Sage calls to me, "Your Vestal Garb is ready!" I look up from the copy of the Crystalist Scriptures I was reading. I had managed to save a few from the Temple of Wind before it fell into ruin. "Alright. I'll be there in a moment!" I say back. I set the papers back down on the table I was sitting at.

"Ooh, ooh! I want to help her get ready!" Charity exclaims as she and Ringabel exited the Outfit Room. "I want to see what it looks like!" She stops in front of the Sage. "Very well, then," he says. "Agnès? You and Charity should head to the Changing Room." I take the white garment from him and say, "Thank you."

Charity seemed over-eager to see what the Vestal Garb looked like. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the Changing Room. "Okay!" She says to me once we're inside, "You get changed then I'll brush your hair and put your headband on for you, okay?" I nod and head for the closest dressing panel to me.

About 5 minutes later, I come out from behind the dressing panel, wearing the Vestal Garb, and holding my normal clothes in my hands. Charity, who was sitting on a bench close by, drinking a cup of tea, looks up in surprise and almost chokes on her tea. She coughs for a little bit, then she spoke, "Wow! Agnès! You look _amazing_!"

"Really? I haven't seen what it looks like on me yet…" I say, looking down. Charity abruptly stands up, abandoning the cup of tea she was drinking from, walks over to me and steers me toward a nearby window. I stare at the girl standing in front of me. Is this…me? I didn't say anything, I just stared at the mirror. "Now, do you see what I see?" Charity says softly, with her gloved hands still on my bare shoulders. I nod. "I had never once bothered to look in the mirror…" Charity smiles and turns me towards her. "You are 't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

I felt the color rush to my cheeks. All I could do was smile back. "Hey! Are you two done in there yet?" I heard Ringabel's voice shout from outside. Charity rolls her eyes and scowls, "Would you _please_ be patient Ringabel?! We've only been in here for seven minutes!" "No! I want to see what it looks like! Now, please!"

Charity's scowl goes deeper. She lets go of me, "Hold on for just _one _second, Agnès." She walks to the bench she was sitting at, grabs the cup of tea she was drinking and heads out the Changing Curtain. I couldn't see anything, but judging by the way Charity grabbed the cup and stormed out the room, things didn't bode so well for Ringabel. I heard a loud splash five seconds later…

"OW! That is _really _hot tea!" Ringabel shouted. I could hear Tiz laughing in the background. …Tiz…! I only just remembered that he was still here! I was tempted to go out and speak to him for a moment but Charity came back in the Changing Room saying loudly so everyone could hear, "Well! That's what you get for being so impatient, Ringabel!"

She turns her attention towards me, "I am _really_ sorry, about that, Agnès!" "Its alright." I said calmly as Charity brought the brush from the bench over to me, "Although, I wish I was there to see his reaction, though!" I said, smiling. Charity started laughing, then I joined in, too.

Charity kept brushing my hair for about 5 more minutes. She occasionally stopped to throw insults back at Ringabel who kept complaining about us taking so long. Eventually, when she finished brushing my hair, she was so mad at Ringabel that she took the hairbrush and threw it straight at his face, "CAN YOU PLEASE_ SHUT UP, _RINGABEL?!" is what I heard her shouting at him from outside the curtain. Tiz, barely able to control his laughter, said, "I warned you not to piss her off, Ringabel!" "She was pissed the first time, Tiz!" I heard an angry Ringabel shout.

The fighting ,in the room outide, between Charity and Ringabel went on until I heard the Sage say, "QUIET! Both of you!" The room outside went quiet. "Agnès? You may come out now." I was so surprised when I heard him call my name that I dropped the headband I was about to put on. I quickly picked it back up, placed it in my hair, and opened the curtain.

As soon as I stepped outside, everyone except Charity, had a surprised look on their face. Charity was smiling at me. Ringabel made a strange whistling sound . Charity glared at him and slapped him in the face. "Ow! Can you _stop _hitting me, Charity?!" They glared at each other until Tiz spoke, "It looks really good on you, Agnès!" He smiled at me. "Th-thank you, Tiz!" I say appreciatively. "You really do look amazing, Agnès!" Ringabel said to me. Charity didn't glare at him this time, like she normally would've. "Yep! She looks great!" Charity said, smiling. She winks at me.

I turn to the Sage. "Thank you for your cooperation and hard work, Sage." I bow, as I normally do. "You are very welcome, Agnès! You and your companions can come back anytime they like!" He smiles at us. The five of us, Charity, Tiz, Ringabel, Airy and I made out way towards the exit. Charity made us stop so she could grab her shoes which she claimed were still wet as we walked back to the Eschalot to head back to Ancheim and the Wind Temple…

**Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter was too long! ****L**** If you guys thought it was funny, go ahead and Follow/Fav and remember! Reveiws are recommended and greatly appreciated! :D **

**Hey! I have some more time left today! :D Maybe I can post another chapter! ****J**** If I can't I tried and will be posting again soon! Love you guys! 3 ****J**


	16. Crystal Battle& Meet Harmony BelleFlower

**Prayer of the Princess**

**Chapter 13: Crystal Battle**

**Tiz's P.O.V. **

**Hey guys! I just wanted to upload a chapter in Tiz's point of view because, we haven't really been paying much attention to him. So! Here you go! Tiz's first chapter. Once again. Double chapter. I'm only doing it this way so I can get more chapters in while I'm still here. **

**(B.T.W. I just learned that Tiz, Eren Jaeger from Attack on Titan, AND Kirito from Sword Art Online share the same voice actor. *mind blown*O o O) **

I've always hated the feeling of being in the air. There's just something about being twenty- something feet above the ground made me antsy and nauseous. The rest of the group doesn't seem to mind, though.

As we got closer so Ancheim, Charity asked, "Hey, how exactly do you awaken the Crystals, Agnès?" Agnès, who was standing at the left railing of the _Eschalot (_and still wearing the Vestal Garb which she decided not to take off) replied, "Oh, its quite complicated. I am supposed to perform the Rite of Awakening. In which, I focus my prayers to the Crystal which cleanses it from darkness."

"That's right!" Airy chimed in, "Agnès is the only Vestal who can do it!" "How do you know?" Ringabel spoke up. Airy frowns at him. I don't think she likes him much. "I've gotten word that the Fire Vestal and the Earth Vestal have perished at the hands of the Duchy of Eternia."

"That's terrible…" I said sadly. Even though I never knew them, I still felt sympathy for them. "Ugh! How could Eternia _do _such a thing?!" Charity shouted angrily. "Hmm? What might you have against Eternia, Charity?" Ringabel commented, probably thinking the same thing as me. She turned towards me and Ringabel, "A lot of things. Eternia and Salem _never _got along. When Eternia started trying to practice Anti-Crystallism, Salem disapproved and a war broke out. Ever since then, Eternia's had their weapons turned towards us. There is more but…it doesn't matter right now." Charity crossed her arms and turned to Agnès, "Anyways, isn't there a Vestal of Water? What happened to her?"

Agnès sighed sadly, "They do not know what happened to the Water Vestal…They say she went into hiding but do not know where…" Her voice sounded sad when she said the last part. Charity seemed to notice this too, "Did you know her, Agnès?" Agnès nodded sadly, "Yes… the Water Vestal, Olivia Oblige, and I have been friends since childhood. We became Vestals together. But out duties spread us further away from each other." She looked at the ground and the whole ship was quiet as we got closer to the Temple of Wind.

As we approached the Wind Crystal, something seemed…wrong. "There is definitely a foul presence here," Ringabel commented. "Woah…the air here is so thick…" Charity agreed. "Wait, what is that?" I pointed to a dark cloud of mist swirling around the Crystal. "That's Orthros! Purveyor of Doom! We can't awaken the Crystal while this beast is still here!" Airy shouted frantically. "Then we have no choice. Let's get this battle started!" I exclaimed. The mist compacted itself together and formed what looked like a double-headed dog. One with a head of ice, the other with a head of fire. And it really didn't look friendly…

Orthros was defeated soon after and we were all exhausted. "That…was _not…_fun," Charity panted. "Yeah…I didn't think…it would…be quite that hard." I replied with the same amount of exhaustion in my voice. "Alright! Lets awaken the Crystal already! Agnès? You ready?" Agnès, who was in the same state as the rest of us were said, "Yes…I think so…"

"Are you sure there is nothing you need me to go over?" Airy asked once Agnès was situated at the Alter of Wind. "I understand what I must do. I must focus my prayers on the Crystal and not stop until you tell me to." Agnès replied. Airy nodded, "That's right. It is absolutely crucial that you not stop until I say so." She turned to where Charity, Ringabel and I were standing and said, "I'm going to need you guys to step back." All three of us did as we were told. "Great," Airy said turning back to Agnès, "Lets begin."

**Chapter 14: Meet Harmony Belle Flower**

**Agnès's P.O.V.**

I took a deep breath and started sending my hopes and dreams. The crystal started to shake. I kept going. The dark shell that had formed around the Wind Crystal started to crack. I kept praying to the Crystal. Suddenly the shell broke and the Temple was bathed in pale, green light. By now, I was starting to lose my energy, but I had to keep going.

"Not yet! Just a little longer!" I heard Airy say to me. I continued but felt a lot of pain. I kept sending the Crystal my thoughts, pouring my heart and soul into every single one. The Crystal got brighter. "More! Keep going! I heard Airy encourage me to press forward.

I did as I was told. The Crystal's shaking became more violent with every prayer I sent it. It kept getting brighter and brighter. "Still not enough! You can do this!" Airy shouted over the loud rumbling coming from the Crystal.

I prayed and didn't stop, even though it was now excruciatingly painful. I could feel the Crystal's energy throughout my entire body. The Crystal was almost fully awakened. It was getting brighter and brighter with every wish, hope, dream, and prayer I sent it. I almost didn't hear Airy say, "Stop! That's it!" But I stopped. The Wind Crystal is now awakened…

**Charity's P.O.V. **

**(switching to Charity's P.O.V, guys! Just letting you know ;)**

"Well done, Agnès! You were amazing!" Agnès looked extremely tired. I guess Tiz noticed it too, "Agnès? Are you okay?" Tiz asked, "You look…tired…" See? I knew we were on the same page! "Yes…I'm fine. I just need a little rest. Thank you for your concern Tiz." They smiled at each other Awww! How cute! "So!" I spoke up, pretending to be unaware that I had just ruined their little moment. " Where do we go now, Agnès?" "Oh! To The Temple of Water." Agnès replied. … Temple of… Water… oh no… I gulp and say nervously, "That wouldn't happen to be in Florem would it?" I crossed my fingers and hoped that she would say no. "Hmmm…" _Please say no. Please say no. Please say no…._

"I believe so…why?" _NOOOOOO!_ I winced and laughed nervously, "No reason…" Agnès and Tiz didn't seem convinced but I guess they decided to not say anything. But, you can always count on Ringabel, to be able to tell when you're lying " No, I bet there _is _a reason. Care to tell us what it is?… Or shall I consult the journal? Hmm?" I glared at him, "There's no _way_ that thing would be able to tell what it is I'm hiding." As soon as the words leave my mouth, I regret saying them. I quickly cover my hands over my mouth… which makes the situation even worse.

Ringabel looks at me with smirk on his face, "So you _are_ hiding something? Well, since you won't tell us I guess I'll have to consult the journal…" He pulls it out and flips to my section. I get another headache. "I already told you! There's no way it's going to know-"

Even though it took him a while to find the interesting thing he was looking for, before I could finish my sentence, Ringabel started laughing really loudly. "What?" I demanded. He handed me the journal, which I took with shaky hands and read the page about me in my head:

_**Charity Heartfowl: The Princess**_

_**The beautiful princess of Salem, kingdom who is currently at war with Eternia.**_

_**She was kidnapped by the Knights of the Eternian Sky and forced to tell them where the Wind Vestal was. But never told them because she didn't want't Agnès to be hurt by the hands of the Eternians**_

Okay… that last part was really creepy. How did the journal know that? I kept reading:

_**I don't know how old she is (because she won't tell me and it's rude to ask a girl's age) but I do know she is a smart and agile girl who comes from a loving family. With a feisty side, and a strong will, Charity is pretty much anything a man could ask for in a woman. **_

_**Likes: sweet candy, shopping, and sunshine**_

_**Dislikes: anything sour, alcohol, ( I don't know why she's never tried it) complicated situations and numbers**_

What?! Who says I've never tried alcohol?….Okay, I haven't. But still! How does it know all this stuff about me? _Whatever! Keep reading, Charity! _I told myself as I flipped through the next pages. It was pretty much just stuff that happened in the past and in my life. Just your typical creepy stuff. Nothing major. (that's a lie)

Then I flipped to the next page and read it. I gasped out loud and I'm pretty sure I was blushing like crazy, "What the heck?! How did it know that?!" This only made Ringabel laugh even harder. Agnès and Tiz just stared at us in confusion. "What is it?" Tiz asked.

Ringabel composed himself and said, "Apparently, Charity has been banned from Florem for four years for breaking multiple windows, shoplifting, and destroying Florem's statue in it's Town Square." Agnès looked shocked. "Charity, is this true?" My face went a deeper shade of red. I nodded looking at the floor. Tiz laughed a little, "I guess someone's not as innocent as we thought she was,"

"I agree, Tiz. Looks like we've got quite the troublemaker on our hands!" He winked at me. "Our only problem ,now, is how we'll get her into Florem without going noticed. Any ideas?" "No problem." I scoffed. I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail and braided it, but made it low enough so you wouldn't be able to see the red in my hair. Everyone was watching me. I changed into the black mage dress we got when we defeated Ominas Crowe with a flash of white light. I ditched the hat, it looks ridiculous. I pulled out a tube of blood-red lipstick I kept tucked in my left boot, in case of emergencies and applied it to my lips.

Ringabel stared at me with his mouth open. "I'm Harmony BelleFlower! And I _am _fabulous!" I stated in my best bubbly, little girl voice. I popped a stick of gum I had in my pocket into my mouth and blew a really big pink bubble. Everyone was surpsrised, but unsurprisingly, the first person to speak was Ringabel, "Harmony BelleFlower… I like it. An alter-ego is just the thing to get you into Florem without getting caught."

"What do you think Tiz? Agnès?" I said turning to the two who looked as evenly shocked as Ringabel did at my transformation. "Oh! You look great." Agnès said. "Yeah! You look pretty." Tiz agreed. I placed my hand on my heart, " Awww! Thanks you guys!" I blew another bubble and smiled. "Now lets head to Florem already!" And that is how Harmony BelleFlower was born.

**Omg! You guys this might be the longest chapter I have written! I hope you liked it! The Warriors of Light are headed to Florem with a surprise along the way! ;) For those of you that have played the game, you'll know what I'm talking about. **

**Anyways! I may or may not post in a while… It just depends on how soon I get my computer fixed. I love you all and I hope you enjoyed the double chapters! Ciao! 3 **


	17. The Dark Knight Attacks

**Prayer of the Princess**

**Chapter 15: The Dark Knight Attacks…**

**Ringabel's P.O.V. **

**Hey guys! Yep! The people who have played the game knew this was coming. ;) In this chapter the gang meets the Dark Knight Alternis Dim (well everyone except Ringabel of course ;) D This one will be two separate chapters so be on the lookout for the next one which I will be posting today. Both chapters are only in Ringabel's or Charity's P.O.V. These are probably the last chapters I'll be able to post in a while. Anyways, thank you to LadyAmazon and Andyfire123 for your support! I love all of you. (p.s. torwards the end of Ringabel's P.O.V, things take an unexpected twist….keep reading to find out what it is ;)**

**(B.T.W. all the events in the first chapter take place on the **_**Eschalot**_**. The events in the second chapter take place in Florem.)**

"Can you sit still please, Charity?" I asked gently as I applied a light-pink shade of blush to her cheeks. Charity frowned but didn't say anything. She borrowed some make up from the Sage and asked me to put it on for her, so she would look less like Charity, and more like Harmony.

"So, can you tell me a little bit more about Harmony?" I asked as I put down the small can of blush and picked up the eye-shadow. She closed her eyes. "Well, she's a lot different than me. That's for sure! And she wears _a lot _of make up." I didn't realize she still had gum in her mouth until she blew a bubble and it exploded all over my arm.

She opened her eyes briefly. "Oooohhh… Sorry!" She picked as much gum as she could off my gloved arm and said, "Maybe I should save this for later…" She put the piece of gum on a small slip of paper. "Okay, continue." I finished applying eye-shadow to her left eye and started on the right.

"So, is there anything about _you _that I might be interested in?" She asked. This question surprised me. "What? What could you possibly want to know about me?" I finished with the eye-shadow and started on her mascara. "Well, was it you that was in the house that got burnt in Caldisla?" I was so surprised that I almost dropped the tube of mascara I was holding. So… that was the girl I saw that day… "Um… yes… that was me. How did you know?" I finished doing her make up. I handed her a mirror. "Ooh! It looks beautiful! Thank you!" She stood up from the chair she was standing in. She placed the mirror on my chest, but didn't let go of the handle. Then…she did something completely unexpected….She kissed me…Her lips were warm and soft and tasted like cherries. I suppose it was just her lipstick, but some small part of me wondered if it wasn't...

The kiss lasted for about fifteen seconds. When she let go, she whispered to me, "Yes, I was that girl you saw that day in Caldisla." She walked silently out of the room we were in. For a moment, I was confused by what she meant, but then I understood. I met this girl, who looked exactly like Charity, in the woods, the first week they found me in Caldisla. She didn't tell me her name, but she said we'd meet again soon… I have a feeling this was what she meant…

**Charity's P.O.V. **

**Awwww! They kissed! Well! Time to ruin their day with a visit from Alternis Dim**

I'm sure that after I kissed Ringabel, I gave him a lot to think about. I walked over to whare Agnès and Tiz were standing. "Wow! That is the most make up I've seen on a person ever! Ringabel did a good job!" Tiz said. Agnès looked around, "Speaking of Ringabel? Where is he?" I stifled a giggle, "He's in there…somewhere…" Tiz and Agnès seemd convinced. Tiz walked to the other side of the ship.

As we got closer to Florem, I started to wonder, _Is this enough to fool the people of Florem? Or will they notice me right away? _I quickly cleared my head of these negative thoughts. Just then the ship started to shake. _Huh? What's wrong? _I thought to myself as I turned around to see Tiz lying on the ground, knocked out with a dark figure standing over him. I gasp, Agnès does too. "Tiz!" We both shout at the same time.

As we try to get closer, the dark figure stops us. "You are the Wind Vestal, Agnès Oblige, are you not?" the person with an extremely deep voice says to Agnès. She looked so scared she didn't say anything. "Before we answer that question, who are _you_?" I I said for Agnès. "I am Dark Knight, Alternis Dim. And I have come for the Wind Vestal." Agnès flinched. "Oh, yeah?" I said moving in front of Agnès so he wouldn't see her, "Well, you're not gonna get her." He took a step closer torwards me. "Wait…I know you!" I gulped, "You…do?" "You're the princess of Salem!"

Oh, crap. He knows me. ""You were the girl that got banned four years ago! And you're trying to get into Florem, now, with a disguise on!" He shook his head, "I should tell Red Mage Fiore De Rosa you're coming…" Red….Mage….Fiore…..! Oh my goodness, no! "No!" I shout . It startled everyone on the ship, especially Agnès who probably didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

"If you tell the Red Mage anything, then I'll do everything within my power to turn all of Eternia against you!" The idea didn't to phase him, "Oh? And just how will you do that?" I glare at him and move away from Agnès. "I know the Templar trusts you, but what if you just so happened to set him off? Wouldn't that upset him?" Alternis flinched. "In a time of war, the smallest mistake you make can turn a whole nation against a person, and you wouldn't want that person to be you, would you?"

Alternis tensed and sighed, "Very well then, princess.," His voice filled with scorn when he said the word "princess," "But, I'll be keeping my eye on you. You too, Vestal!" I breathed a sigh of relief, "But consider yourself grounded. " "Wait, what?!" I cried as I watched in horror. He made his was to the skystone and...smashed it...?! Uh oh. This isn't good! He leaped off our ship onto his. How did I not notice that was there? Its pretty big.

At that moment, Tiz started to stir. "Tiz!" Agnès cried and ran over to him. I was too confused and dazed to say anything. "Tiz! Are you alright?" Agnès asked in concern for her friend. Tiz struggled to sit up straight, "Y-yeah…I think I'm fine…Sorry I wasn't of much help back there…if only I'd have-" I wasn't really paying attention but I was pretty sure Agnès had hugged him. "I'm just glad you're safe…" I heard her say softly to him.

I was so spaced out that I hardly even noticed that Ringabel had come out of the room where he did my make up. He was holding what looked like seashells, but he wasn't looking up, "Hey, look what I found! Seashells straight from-" He looks up from the pretty shells in his hands and looks at us. "Um…Did I miss something?" "Yeah…something big…" I said, my voice sounding a little distant. Just then, the ship started to shake. It started to go down. "What do we do?!" I shouted over the loud rumbling of the _Eschalot. _"Leave it to me!" Ringabel said. He took the wheel and tried to figure out its controls. A few moments later, he puled the wheel down and the ship landed safely in the water. He turned around to face us. We all stared at him in awe. There is something different about him _and _Alternis…and I have a strong feeling that it has something to do with the thing I'm forgetting…

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Another one will follow up. I'm working on it. I love you all and thank you so much for your support in the comments. I'd love to hear more from you guys! (don't just depend on LadyAmazon to do all the talking for you! :P) I'm just kidding! That's probably not the case. Anyways, for now, Follow/Fav and Reviews are appreciated and encouraged! Love you! 3 ****J**


	18. Prayer of the Princess is Going Global!

**Hey guys! I'm baaaaack! :D And boy have I got news for you! ;)**

**So! Lets start with the title! I've been checking the Traffic Stats a lot lately and I've been seeing views and visitors from all over the world! From Spain, to China. Ireland, to France. Germany, Australia, United Kingdom, the Philippines, Canada, Puerto Rico, Italy, Chile, and Australia!**

**I guess it safe to say... WE'RE GOING GLOBAL! :D Shout-out to all my fans who are all around the world, I love you guys so much! Thank you for your support in creating Charity's world! :3 **

**Okay! Moving on the the next objective! Shout-out to Andyfire123, for requesting permission to use Charity in one of their stories. I've been doing some extensive reading on heir current story, ****_The Five Warriors of Light,_****( be sure to check it out whenever you get the chance ;) and I noticed uncanny similarities to my story. I like it that way! Keep up the good work, Andy, and I look forward to reading your OC crossover when it comes out. :)**

**And another shout-out goes to LadyAmazon. Even though I haven't heard from them in a while, (he, she, I don't know. Am I correct to presume she? If so or not please tell me...or not :P) I still would like to thank them for their never-ending love and support for my story! LadyAmazon, if you're reading this, I hope to hear from you again soon! :)**

**Okay guys! Next objective! Since I haven't actually requested this of anyone, I'm going to need everyone's help with this! :) My goal, by August (or October, idk) is to reach 10 Follows/Favorites! I know we can do it! I've decided to start this objective now, because, we have gotten soooo far in the story and I"m still only at 6 Follows/Favs. I know this sounds really needy and pushy but I need all the support I can get right now if I'm going to keep writing! (pfft. Yeah. Like I was going to stop. ;)**

**Aaaaaand, coming towards our final objective... I'm going to need you to get ****_very_**** creative with this one... **

**I want to see what ****_you_**** guys think Charity looks like! If you are really creative and want to draw something, you can draw Charity for me! It can be digital or on paper! You decide! :D And if you can find a way for me to see it ( like post it on DeviantArt or something maybe send it to me via email) that would be wonderful and greatly appreciated. This might be an odd request but I want you guys to know that any effort you make for me is always greatly appreciated! :)**

**Alright! I"m done talking now! :P Stay tuned for the next chapter which I'll be writing shortly! The group safely makes it to Florem but WARNING! Stuff is gonna go down in that chapter! lol Just you wait and see what I have planned. mwahahahaha! XD**

**Love you all! :3 3**

**-Piper**

**(p.s. my birthday is coming up soon so if its not too much trouble, i'd like a birthday shout-out next Tuesday. :)**


	19. The Red Rose

**Prayer of the Princess: **

**Chapter 16: The Red Rose**

**Charity's P.O.V.**

**Hey Flyers! Happy (late) 4****th**** of July! ****J**** Sorry I didn't get to post yesterday. I had to go to a party. Bleh. ****L**** It was not fun. Like **_**at all**_**. Anyways! Back to the story! I know, weird title, right? Well the title is going to make a **_**whole**_** lot of sense later…The Warriors of Light have made it into Florem and meet a strange and unusual character. Things might get a little weird in this chapter.. So… enjoy! **

"Really? All this happened in the mere seven minutes I was gone?" Ringabel asked me as soon as I finished telling him what had just happened. I nod my head. He looks over to Tiz, who was slowly getting onto his feet but still didn't look ready to get moving, yet. "Are you alright, Tiz?" Ringabel asked him as soon as her was up. Tiz rubbed his head, "Yeah, I think so… To be honest, I still don't really know what happened."

Agnès stood close-by. I was so distracted, I didn't realize that she was the one who had helped him up."Are you sure you're ready to press on?" Agnès asked, concerned. "Yeah, I'm positive. Lets get moving." Florem was really close to where we had landed the _Eschalot_, so we didn't have to walk far.

Florem was this brightly colored city with neon lights, brightly colored signs, and flowers…so…

many…flowers… This place always made me sick. I never liked it anyway. Why? Well, its because of its residents…

"Um… Charity?" Tiz asked me as we ventured further into the city. "Yeah?" I replied but changed my tone of voice when a girl passed by us, "Uh-I mean, yeessss?" Nailed it! "Uh are all the residents here…girls?" Ringabel, who wasn't really paying attention to our conversation at first, quickly turned his attention towards Tiz at the word "girls, " Hm…. Knowing Tiz, he might not want the answer… "Yes, Charity-" Yet another girl passed by us, "Uh- I mean Harmony…" I nod in appproval, "_Are_ all the residents here girls?" They both wait expectantly for their answer. Only one will get what they were hoping for… "Um… yeah… pretty much…"

I got two different reactions: an excited face and a wincing face. I think you can tell which is which. "The girls of Florem are the most vain and self-obsessed girls I've ever met." I turn and smirk at Ringabel, "I'd be careful if I were _you."_ He smirks back, "Don't worry about me. I'll be _just _fine." He patted me on the head and walked off. I glare daggers at him. Oh! I _hate _it when he does that to me! The boys then went in two separate directions. Tiz went to the inn, telling me he needed to rest up because his head still hurt. Ringabel, on the other hand went over to this girl sitting by a fountain. This left me and Agnès alone.

"Cha- I mean Harmony?" Agnès said at last, " Would you like to go with me to visit the Matriarch?" "Oh sure! But um… why do you need to see her?" "I'd like to ask her if she knows where Olivia is." Olivi- oh, I know who she is. "Olivia is the vestal of water, right?"  
Agnès looked surprised when I said this, "Yes… how did you..?" I laughed a little, "You told us who she was on the _Eschalot_, remember, silly?" Agnès blushed a little, "Oh, right yes, er.."

"Nevermind, Agnès!" I said in my bubbly "Harmony" voice, "Lets go visit the Matriarch!" I knew where the Matriarch lived so it wasn't hard to find it. I pulled Agnès through the busy streets of Florem. "We're here!" I singsong as we reached our destination. Agnès panted, "Was it…necessary…for us to…run that fast?" I wasn't tired at all and I was the one who really did all the running. "Well, you wanted to get there fast right?" Agnès straightened up, "I suppose so, but-" I cut her off, "Agnès! We're here. That's all that matters, right?" Agnès sighed "I do not understand how you can remain so cheery all the time…" She trudged inside the Matriarch's flower-shaped home. "Lovely dragging you places, Agnès!" I follow after her.

"What?! You mean to say _no one _knows where she is?" Agnès asked the Matriarch in worry and fear. The Matriarch sighed sadly, "I am afraid it is true, child. We have not known where she is for years." "_Years_?!" I exclaim, my eyes widening in surprise. "That's terrible!" I looked at Agnès. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. She bows hastily, "Thank you for seeing us ma'am. I'm afraid we must be going."

She walks as fast as she can out of the Matriarch's dwelling. "You had better go with her, my dear." I nod, thankful she did not recognize me. I walk out to where Agnès was standing. She was looking down, but I could tell that she had been crying. I placed my hand on her shoulder, "It's alright, Agnès. I'm sure that if Olivia knows you're looking for her, then you'll find her." Agnès sniffled, "You really think so?" I smiled. "Posi-" I stopped. A brightly colored paper fluttered to the ground really close to my feet. "-tive…" I finished and reached down to pick it up.

"What is it?" Agnès asked curiously. It took me a while to figure out what the paper said because it was in thick cursive but I finally understood:

_**Florem's Sacred Flower Festival**_

_**Contestants: **_

**Lavender**

**Imogen**

**Jade**

**Brittany**

**Spencer**

**Hanna**

**Lisbeth**

**Victoria**

**Andi**

**Olivia**

"Oh, there is two spots left," I commented as soon as I finished reading it. Agnès stared at the paper. "Olivia… It says Olivia on this paper," Agnès remarked. "Olivia joined the _SAcred Flower Festival?_ That is so unlike her… I never thought she'd do such a thing…" Agnès frowned. I shrug and fold the paper up.

"Well, maybe she entered the contest because she knew you were coming here." Agnès brightens at this idea, "You just might be right, Charity!" I smile, "Well, most of the time, I usually am." I put the folded up paper in the pocket of my black -mage dress. "Come on, Agnès. Lets go see what the boys are up to."

As we walked back to Town Square, I, thankfully, didn't draw too much attention to myself. The girls walking past us were either fixing their hair, checking their reflections in the water or mirrors, or gossiping. I swear, the girls of Florem are as shallow as puddles.

When we finally arrived in the Town Square, I noticed Tiz and Ringabel immediately. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except…they were talking to someone. Wait… actually…_two_ someones. (wait. That's not a word. Whatever.)

Agnès and I slowly walked up to them. I stood next to Ringabel and Agnès stood next to Tiz. Now, I could see the two clearly. A man, in about his late twenties, early thirties, and a girl who seemed _much_ younger than the man. I took a good look at the man. Wait… this is… no…no, no, no, no… My face pales as Ringabel speaks up, "Oh, hello, Charity! This is Fiore DeRosa." I pretend to not know who it is, "Um, hi…" I say, awkwardly, hoping he wouldn't recognize me. Well, that didn't really happen. He takes a good look at me. His eyes widen and his face broke into a big grin. "Well, would you look who it is!"

I wince as he pulls me to his side, "My niece, Charity HeartFowl! Why, I hardly recognize you!" He said this very loudly. "Can you _please _not say my name so loud?" I pleaded, hoping nobody heard him say it. He laughs, "Ah! That's right…. Little Miss Princess over here got kicked out of Florem for shoplifting." He let me go and I took my place standing next to Ringabel again. "So, this is your uncle?" Tiz says to me. I sigh "Sadly, yes." "I can see the family resemblance." Ringabel commented

My uncle looks at Ringabel thoughtfully. "Hmm… Charity, you never told me about this one." I frown, "What are you talking about? You haven't seen me in three years and I only met him about a week ago!" He ignores me and goes on, "He's a good one!" Ringabel and I blush at the same time. Agnès and Tiz decide to leave the conversation when he says this. _Good. _I think to myself._ Who _knows_ what he'll say next…_ "Tell me, lad. How far have you gotten with her?"

I open my mouth to say something but quickly shut it as the girl who came with Fiore glares at us. "_What_?" I say shocked and angry that he was getting into my personal life. "Hush now, Charity. I wasn't talking to you." He waves a hand dismissively at me. My face goes a deep shade of red. _How dare he?! _"Now, back to my question, lad," He said, "Just how far _have _you gotten with her." Ringabel nervously shrugs, obviously avoiding answering the question.

"What?!" My uncle exclaims in surprise. "You mean you haven't gotten _anywhere _with her?!" Ringabel nods. Please let this conversation be over. _Please_ let this conversation be over. Nope! That is _not _what happened. The Red Mage smirked, "Well then! I guess I'll just have to give _you _a head start!" Wait…_what?! _What does he mean by _head start_?! Wait…on no…I hope he doesn't say what I think he's going to say…

"By…" he started. Then, I soon came to the realization that he _was _going to say it. "_Please_, don't!" I pleaded. "Telling you…" he went on, ignoring me. "Stop. Please." I said, a little more forcefully. "Her…" Oh no… here it comes… He stood back, with a satisfied grin, me with a look of pure terror, and Ringabel, with a look of embarrassment and confusion. Finally, as I was deeply hoping he wouldn't say, "Cup size! A man's _always_ got to know his lady's cup size!" That's it! He's done it now! "Oh my god! Why would you say that?!" I yell as loud as I could.

Everything happened so fast. The last things I remember were kicking my uncle in the stomach, grabbing Ringabel's hand, running away to hear my uncle shout, "Its C cup by the way, lad!" I screamed, hoping Ringabel didn't hear what he just said. I was tempted to turn around and hit him again after he said that, but my gut told me to just keep going and find Tiz and Agnès.

**Its my birthday! Enough said! Love you guys! ****J**** 3**


	20. I'm Trying My Best, I Swear!

**Hey Flyers ! :D I cannot tell you how much I've missed writing for you guys and how sorry I am for not posting in so long! :(( Buuut! I have some ****_fantabulous_**** news! I got my computer fixed! :DD Sadly though, just because its fixed, doesn't mean I'm any less busy. :( I'm extremely pissed that I can't post as often as I'd like. Curse my stupid busy schedule! X( ...I swear on Charity's crown that I will post another chapter soon! All I ask is that you please bear with me..please..**

**Anyways! Back to other matters... Okay. Lets get real for a sec. Is it just me... or are Ringabel's chapters just straight-up ****_unrealistic? _****I mean, it just doesn't sound like him. I need help you guys! Please tell me what you think of his chapters when they come so I can improve on those. **

**Wow. Okay... I guess that's all I had to say. I guess I just want to tell you guys that I'm doing my best to entertain you guys with this story. Please don't give up on me just yet! The story has just begun! Still not going to give up! Ever! Yeah... anyways thanks for reading this pointless memo. I only wrote this to give you guys something to read so your not bored out of your minds. LOL. **

**So... for the next chapter... I'll do a better job of writing Ringabel's dialogue. In the next couple of chapters, they will eventually revisit the Sage... yay!... lol. I lied, Agnès _does _get to try on the Bravo Bikini. ( so sorry T-T)Poor Ringabel... He doesn't get to see it... :( Haha but Charity does! And she's the only one that gets to! ****_PLEASE _****review, you guys! I need to hear what you guys think! XD**

**-Piper**

**(and now that I'm reading this, I think to myself...why the even heck did I write this? I guess it was because I was bored and my chapter isn't ready yet. But it will be...soon... I promise! Probably by tomorrow. (yeah... not...)**


	21. Agnès's Decision-Tiz

**Prayer of the Princess **

**Chapter 17: Agnès's Decision**

**Tiz's P.O.V.**

**Hey guys! Long time no see! :D****…Er write XD lol! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! :(**** I'm getting really impatient with my family constantly giving me things to do over summer. My original plan was to do nothing but write my story and relax… but of course, as usual **_**nothing**_** goes my way. Now, I'm stuck doing all these **_**ridiculously **_**unnecessary things and haven't had any time lately to write. :( ****But don't' worry! Things will return to normal…eventually….yeah, sadly to say, that time will be somewhere in the **_**very **_**distant future. Until then, it's the life of slow updates for me! ****Anyways! Shoutout to AndyFire123 for giving me a birthday shout-out in their story! (sorry, I wrote this chapter a while ago and that shout out is really old and my birthday is looong gone :( )Thanks a bunch! Love you!**** Now! Without further ado, back to the story! It'll be worth the wait in the end, I promise ;) **

"You want to do _what_ now?!" I say, astounded that Agnès has made such a hasty decision. "Yes. Quite positive." She replied. We were in Florem's inn, waiting for Ringabel and Charity to come back from talking to Fiore De Rosa. "I-I didn't think you would take this idea seriously!" Agnès tilted her head questionably. "Aren't you the one who suggested the idea Tiz?" "I…" I stuttered. But she kept going, "Is it not the only way I'll be able to get in contact with Olivia?"

"Hmm… I guess so… I mean, if this is what you want…" I looked at the _Sacred Flower Festival _Contestant sheet Agnès had placed on the table. I look back up at her, "I guess I can't stop you from trying." Agnès smiles. "Thank you, Tiz…" She leaned forward and it looked like she was about to hug me.

Then, suddenly the door to the inn burst open. "I JUST CAN'T _BELIEVE_ HE JUST DID THAT!" I heard a voice yell. Wait… was that Charity? Agnès and I turned out heads in the direction of her voice. I turned to see Charity storming through the inn, red-faced and dragging a surprised looking Ringabel by the hand. I turn to face Agnès. She bore the came surprised and confused face as me. She stormed over to the couch Agnès and I were sitting on.

"Umm…what happened?" I asked as I moved over so they could sit down. "_I'm _not saying _anything_!" Charity said crossing her arms and pouting. "Ringabel? Do you want to say anything?" I asked leaning past Charity to speak to him. "Well, lets just say, he said something _very _inappropriate to us." "EXTREMELY inappropriate!" Charity shouted, standing up abruptly. "He has got _some nerve_ to say such things about me to him!" She sat back down. "What did he say to you?" I asked Ringabel. "He told me how big her-" "RINGABEL! Shut _up!" _she yelled, tackling him and covering his mouth.

Feeling the urge to change the subject, I spoke up, "So, while you guys were gone, Agnès made a decision." Charity had moved from her spot on the couch to sit on Ringabel to keep him from moving, "Oh, what is it Agnès?" "What?… Oh! Right, that." Agnès straightened up. "I have decided to enter the _Sacred Flower Festival Beauty Pageant._"

Charity and Ringabel just stared in awe. Agnès payed no attention to this and kept going, "I am entering to see if I can get into contact with Olivia." Charity's surprised face broke into a grin. She leapt off Ringabel and ran over to Agnès. "That's a great idea!" She hugged Agnès. "Wait, why?" Charity asked. I bet Ringabel was wondering the same thing, considering how guarded she seemed. Agnès didn't even need to say anything, "Oh! Is it because Olivia is competing in it too?" Agnès looked surprised and confused, "Why, yes. How did you know? Agnès said taking a glance at the paper that we had left on the table. Charity looked at where Agnès was staring and laughed. "I was with you when we read that, silly!" Agnès blushed. "My goodness, you're forgetful today!" Agnès's flushed face turned into a small smile.

As the girls continued to talk, I turned to Ringabel, "Are you okay?" "Probably not. My wrist is still hurting from her dragging me here." I laugh, "Wow, she actually dragged you here?" He nods. "For someone so short she sure has a lot of strength." Charity stopped talking to Agnès and whipped around to face us, "Hey, idiot! I heard that!" "Ooohh. Busted!" I said, wondering how Ringabel was gonna escape this one.

"What do you mean I'm short?" Charity frowned at him. Ringabel tried to wave it off, "N-nothing! You're fine!" She just sighs and says, "You're right, Ringabel." Ringabel looks at her in surprise, "I _am_?" I look at her in surprise too, "He_ is_?" She nods. "I'm _really _short for my age." I tilt my head questionably, "Just how old are you Charity?" She smirks at both of us, "I'm not telling _either_ of you until I feel like it."

Judging by Ringabel's disappointed expression, it wasn't the first time that she's been asked this question by him. Then, she smiles, "Lets stop talking about my height and my age, okay?" She turns back to Agnès, "We need to get her to the Sage so we can get her an outfit for the Pageant!" "Not tonight, though," I yawned. "Agreed. I'm far too tired to head to the  
Yulyana Woods now." Agnès and Charity agreed as well. As Ringabel and I retired to our rooms and Agnès and Charity returned to theirs, I couldn't help but wonder, _Is Agnès _sure _she wants to compete in the Pageant? _

**Charity's P.O.V.**

**(hey! Switching back to Charity's POV cuz I'm better at writing those. Pls don't hate me Tiz fans. BTW the Chapter isn't over yet. I felt it was way to short and wanted to make it longer by tying two POVs together. I promise, I'll do a better job at Ringabel's dialogue! :3Alright! Alright! Stop talking! Lets get on with the show!)**

"Charity! Charity, wake up!" I hear Agnès's voice call to me. I'm barely awake and not ready to move just yet. "Just five more minutes, please." I groan and turn over. "No, there is no time for this. We need to get moving." I turned back to my original side and looked up to see that Agnès was already dressed. "What time is it?" I ask, sitting up and sleepily rubbing my eyes. "Nine-thirty." She replied.

"Nine-thirty?!" I cried, springing up from my bed "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" Agnès sighed exasperatedly ad I dashed around our room looking for something to wear. I was going to wear the red and black dress I usually wear but thought better of it, remembering where we were. I guess I was stuck with the Black Mage dress again. I went into our bathroom and quickly put it on.

"Are you ready now?" Agnès asked with great impatience. "Yeah! I'm ready!" I called from the bathroom, as I struggled to put my boots on. When I finished getting dressed I dashed out the bathroom, grabbed Agnès's arm and ran to the lobby where Tiz and Ringabel were waiting for us. "Well, good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Ringabel said to me as we joined them on the couch. "You must've slept late." I nod. "Are we ready to go?" Tiz asked standing up. "I suppose." Agnès replies. I yawn, "I guess so." We walk out of the inn and into Florem's busy Town Square.

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in a while! :(**** As AndyFire says: "Life comes first…" ….Yeah… I really wish I didn't have to live like that. It makes me sad when you guys tell me that you're fine because I know that deep down inside, you guys are secretly wanting me to post a new chapter. But It's fine! Because, this is one of three chapter's I'll be posting today. ( I hate procrastinating but sometimes I have to :( )This is the first one I finished so there will be two more following this one. I will be posting them at the same time, so the chapter count will be 23.(wow! We're **_**that **_**far into the story already! :D Well… in actual written chapters its 17. The extras are the little side-notes I post) Sorry, I lied. ****L**** We will not be seeing the Bravo Bikini until chapter 19. WE have to get them out of Florem first and **_**then **_**after that get them to Yulyana. Well, keep on the lookout for the next two chapters I'll be posting after this! :) ****Love ya! ;3**


	22. Charity vs Savanna

**Prayer of the Princess**

**Chapter 18: Charity v.s. Savanna**

**Charity's P.O.V.**

**haha! Yes! Charity gets into a fight with one of Ringabel's girlfriends? Whaaaat?! Lol Keep reading to find out what happens and guess who wins? Lol Not telling! XD! Calm down, Piper. The gummy bears are starting to get to you. Lolz ;) I literally ate gummy bears for breakfast because I was so hungry O_o Anywho! Onward!**

The worst thing about being in Florem was that Ringabel already had 4 girlfriends in the short time we've been here. And he made _me _meet _all _of them. Yeah, _all _of them. There's Spencer, Lily, Maddi…and my least favorite…_Savanna._ Savanna is this girl about my height, (remember, I'm short) with auburn hair, squeaky voice, and cat-like green eyes. And she _will not stop_ bragging to her friends that she's dating him. What's the cherry on top of this cake? The fact that she practically hates my guts. She's an angel around Ringabel, but around me? She's a _witch_! I pity the soul who dated her first.

Just as Agnès, Tiz, Ringabel, and I were getting ready to leave Florem for Yulyana, "you-know-who-cat-eyed-witch-to-me-angel-to-Ringabel-Savanna," ran from the fountain (yes, she was that girl Ringabel left to go visit that was sitting near the fountain) to come say good-bye to Ringabel. She paid no attention to the death-glare I was giving her. "Do you have to leave so soon, Ringabel?" She gushed. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon, my love." He said kissing her forehead and making her blush. Bleh! I frown at this scene. Well…two can play this game. Challenge accepted Savanna!

"We should probably get going, Ringabel," I said as mock flirtatiously as I could. This took both of them by surprise because they both know that I have no interest in dating Ringabel whatsoever. Then, I stand on my tiptoes (because he's a lot taller than me and it made me look cuter) and hugged his arm. "And besides, who do you _really _want? Me or her? Come on Ringabel! You've known me a _lot _longer than you've known _her_." I said gesturing to Savanna. She furiously glared at me. Ringabel didn't say anything. I finally let go of his arm and stood up straight. "I'm kidding! He's all yours, Savanna! Except not today," I say, leaning forward to whisper, "He's _mine _today." She leans forward too, "I hate you _so _much!" She hissed.

I stand up straighter, "Oh, really? That's too bad because no one in Luxendarc... no.. no one in the_ world,_ can hate _you_ more than I can." I said sweetly. She storms away back to _"her" _fountain. Yes! I win! Ringabel frowned at me, "And just what exactly was all that?" I smile at him, "Just my way of getting her to leave you alone." He sighs, "Why don't you like her, Charity?" My eyes widen, "Are you kidding me?! She hates me, in case you haven't noticed!" "No, I haven't noticed." He blinked. "Really? It's pretty obvious." I stated, rolling my eyes. He was going to say something else but "Savanna's fountain" was so close that she could hear our whole conversation, "JUST GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY, WOULD YOU?!" She shouted at us. I was sure it was aimed more at me than him. "GLADLY!" I shouted back, "I CAN HARDLY STAND BEING IN THE SAME CITY AS YOU!" Ringabel covered his gloved hand over my mouth to keep me from saying anything else insulting, "SHE DOESN'T MEAN THAT!" He called to her.

I blew as hard as I could on his glove to get him to move his hand. "YES I DID! I SERIOUSLY CAN'T STAND YOU, SAVANNA!" I shouted once his hand wasn't covering my mouth. "Okay, that's' _it_." Ringabel said angrily. "What are you-" I started but didn't get to finish because he used the same hand to cover my mouth again, except a bit more forcefully than the last time and used his other arm to pick me up by my waist. Then, he hurled me over his shoulder. "HEY! What are you doing?! I'm not a sack of potatoes!" I yelled but it probably sounded a lot different because my mouth was covered. As much as I squirmed, he wouldn't let go of me. He carried me all the way outside of the gates of Florem to where Agnès and Tiz were standing. What's taking them so long?" I heard Tiz say right before we reached them.

Ringabel was still carrying me when we approached them. "Um, do I even want to know?" Tiz said hesitantly. "No." Ringabel and I replied at the same time. My reply was still muffled, though because he _still _had his hand over my mouth. I finally managed to wriggle my arms free to take his hand off my mouth. "Ringabel, would you kindly put me down, please?" "Sure thing!" He smirked, and he dropped me and I landed on my stomach with a slam. "OW! What was _that _for?!" I yelled angrily at him, and quickly getting up. "It was for being rude to Savanna." He said calmly. By then, I was beyond outraged. "_I _was mean?! Did you not hear the way she spoke to _me_?!"

Before we could keep arguing, Tiz said, "Are you guys going to keep fighting or are we going to get moving?" "Okay, fine. We'll stop…" I pouted. "He started it though…" I mumbled under my breath. "Alright, then! Lets get moving!" Tiz said, obviously pretending he didn't hear me. As we walked further away from Florem, my mind had forgotten about Savanna and focused on the task ahead of us; finding something for Agnès to wear in the _Sacred Flower Festival Pageant. Hmm…_I think to myself, _Maybe I'll find something for me to wear. And even if I don't…there's always the possibility that Ringabel will…_

**Hey! Finally finished the first chapter out of three! All three were supposed to be finishe yesterday, but that didn't happen. :*( But! They will be finished today! Hopefully! ****J**** Until then! Stay tuned for the third chapter I'll be posting today! :D Love you guys! ****J**


	23. The Bravo Girls

**Prayer of the Princess**

**Chapter 19: The Bravo Girls **

**Charity's P.O.V. (once again :P I might switch to Ringabel or Agnès later, though)**

**Mwahahahaha! The wait is finally over! Perfect title, right? As foretold in many chapters, (and by the title of this one) the Bravo Bikini will finally make its appearance. XD So, I will skip the intro (which I already started, **_**shoot! **_**;P oh, well…) and just get straight to the story! (not gonna spoil anything ;) Enjoy! **

"Oh, ho, ho! It's you again! Welcome back!" the Sage chuckled as we entered his workshop for the second time. "Hello again, Sage." Agnès said politely. "Ah, Agnès. What brings you here?" I bounced up the steps up to where Agnès was standing. "We need something for her to wear to the _Sacred Flower Festival_!" exclaim giddily. The sage smiled at Agnès. "Ah. So you'll be competing in the beauty pageant portion of the _Sacred Flower Festival, _eh?" Agnès nods.

"Tell me, Agnès, what persuaded you to participate in this event?" The sage "Alright, then! Help yourself to whatever I have in the Outfit Room." The sage then left us alone. I turn to Agnès, smiling, "Okay, Agnès! Lets find you something to wear!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the Outfit Room.

Once inside, we were surrounded by dresses of all different sizes and color. It almost hurt my eyes just looking at them. When we finally stopped at a rack, I asked Agnès, "So.. What's your favorite color? Just so I know what we're looking for." She thought for a moment. "I don't think I have one." I look at her in surprise, "Seriously? Your don't have _any _favorite color?" She thinks again, "Well, if I had to pick one specific color… it would probably be dark blue. Like the ocean." "Ooh! That's a pretty color!" I remarked, scanning through the racks for an outfit that was the color she had selected. "What made you choose that color so suddenly?"

I wasn't watching but I was pretty sure that she started to look down. "You might find it a little strange, but, I chose it because it was the color of Olivia's hair. I always thought it was a pretty color." When she finally looked up, I stopped searching through the racks. "That's sweet," I smile, "I'm sure Olivia would appreciate the thought you put into your outfit"

"And dark blue would look great on you!" I added. I went back to searching through the racks and found a few dresses in dark blue that looked like they would fit her, "Okay, Agnes! Take these to the Dressing Room and I'll be with you shortly!" "Thank you." Agnès said quietly and took the dresses I had handed to her to the Dressing Room. _While I'm here…_I thought to myself, _I might as well look around…_

Five minutes into my search, I still had found nothing for me. "Charity? I think I have a problem…" I heard Agnès say to me from the Dressing Room. "I'll be right there!" I said dashing out of the Outfit Room. I skidded to a halt when I noticed Ringabel talking animatedly to the sage in a room that was close to the dressing room. Trying to avoid being distracted, I hurried to the

Dressing Room. I pulled back the curtains to see Agnès wearing a dark blue dress that atopped at her knees. There was a blue rose on her right shoulder and she was wearing a blue hear band with a blue rose on the left side. She was wearing so much blue that she literally looked like the ocean. "Wow. Agnès! You look Great!" I beamed at her. She was standing in front of the same mirror that was there when she first tried on the Vestal Garb. But… something was wrong this time. She didn't look happy…at all.

"Agnès, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned. She sighed. "I do not think this dress really suits me. Neither do the others…" Her voice trailed off. "I completely understand, Agnès." She looked up at me, "You do?" I nod, "It will only look good on you if you truly want to wear it. And as of right now, it looks as if you really don't want to wear it."

As she looked down again, I moved closer to her so that we were in the mirror together. "Although, personally, I think you look lovely in it." She looked up and smiled. "Okay, stay right here, I'll see if the Sage has anything else you might like." "Okay," She said as I left the Dressing Room with a swish of curtains.

"It's not working you guys. She doesn't like any of the dresses." I said. I looked over to where Ringabel and the sage were still talking. I realized that their conversation was over when Ringabel ran out of the room and over to me. He grabbed my shoulders, "Okay, Charity! Find the outfits that show the most skin! We're going…_sexy!"_

"What?!" I cried, still trying to process what he just said to me. "The Sage just told me that to the men that visit Florem, sex appeal is the way to win!" I thought about this. I wasn't sure if Agnès really wanted to _win, _but it sure was a forward way to get her noticed…..Then again, I'm not sure if she wants _that_ either. But…I guess it was worth a try…

"Ugh! Ringabel! It's still not working! She doesn't think she looks good in any of these!" I whined as I stormed out of the Dressing Room. Ringabel was waiting outside of the Dressing Room with Tiz and the Sage. "Hmm…I suppose its time to bring out the Bravo Bikini." The Sage said getting up. "The _what?"_ I asked. "Only my best and latest creation. Just wait and see!" Apparently, neither me nor Ringabel felt like waiting. So, we both followed him to where he was going. He went to the far back of the Dressing Room and pulled something that was in plastic sealing form one of the far back racks. He unzipped the sealing and pulled out the garment.

"Wow..." Ringabel and I said at the same time. The Sage handed a piece of the garment to each of us. I got the top half, and Ringabel got the bottom half. For a moment, I was amazed. But that feeling didn't last long. It was shortly replaced by outrage and disgust. "You seriously think Agnès will want to wear this?!" "Well, it's worth a try, isn't it?" The Sage eagerly asked me. I sighed, "I guess so. I'll see if I can get her to wear it."

"Absolutely unacceptable!" Agnès recoiled as soon as I showed her the Bravo Bikini. "Come on, Agnès! I-I'll make you a deal!" I blurted out of desperation. Agnès looked at me curiously. I sigh. "If you try it on then…" I couldn't believe I was about to make this promise. "…then…I'll try it on, too, okay?" Agnès sighed. "Deal. As long as you try it on first." Agnès shoved the Bravo Bikini back at me. "Hmph. Fine." I pout, accepting the garment and trudge to the nearest dressing panel.

3 minutes later, I come out from behind the dressing panel. Agnès turns her head and stares at me. "Speechless, huh?" I smile. I walk over to the mirror. I stared at the figure standing in front of me. "Wow…" I say, and then break out into a big grin and put my ands on my hips, "I look_ great _in this!" I looked over at Agnès who was blushing. I laughed, "Your turn, Agnès!" I teased. "Do I have to?" Agnès asked shyly. "Yes, you do! We made a deal!"

I went back behind the dressing panel and changed back into the black mage dress. "Alright! Its all yours, Agnès!" I beamed handing her the Bravo Bikini. She accepted it hesitantly and then walked into the same dressing panel I went into. 3 more minutes later, Agnes comes from behind the dressing panel wearing the Bravo Bikini. "Whoa!" I said, almost falling off the stool I was sitting on. The fact that I was actually able to get her to wear this was a miracle! I still don't even know how I did it.

She walks over to the mirror and jumps in surprise. "Is this even clothing?!" She exclaimed, obviously horrified. The amount of skin she was showing right now was apparently too much for her. It's hard to think that I was wearing the exact same thing 5 minutes ago.

I get up and walk over the mirror next to Agnès and drape my arm around her shoulders. She tensed, but didn't object. "See? That isn't so bad now, is it?" She quickly shook her head, "Its far worse than I thought it would be." She quickly turned on me, "How could you make me wear this?!" I put my hands up in mock surrender, "Alright, alright! If you don't like it, you can take it off."

As she went back behind the panel to change again, I said loudly. "Sorry, Ringabel! She tried it on and doesn't want to wear it!" I didn't hear a reply but I did hear shuffling outside and then the swish of the Dressing Room's curtains being opened. "She doesn't want to wear it?" Ringabel asked poking his head through the curtains. "Yeah, we both tried it on. And she didn't want to wear it to the Pageant." I replied moving closer to the curtains. A moment of silence passed between us. "You'll still wear it though right?" he asked eagerly. I flicked his forehead, hard enough for him to let go and close the curtains. "In your dreams!" I called, crossing my arms. But… who knows? Maybe… just maybe I'll get to wear it again…

**Hey guys! I finally finished all three chapters! :D You probably won't be hearing much from me after this. ****L**** Again. Busy life! ;P Sorry! Hope you enjoyed these chapters! And I hope to write again sometime soon. **


	24. I'll Be Okay :)

Hey Flyers! :D Sorry its been a while since I've posted. :( Well... there's a reason for that.

I haven't been very motivated to write anything. I feel like I'm not good enough to even be an author on this site, despite AndyFire and the rest of you telling me that you love my story. So, for that reason, I've been too upset to type anything. I had such high hopes for my account! I wanted so badly to write and post Deadly Default, my Corpse Party x Bravely Default fanfic. Heck, I recently just got into Attack on Titan and had this great idea for a story. And not to mention the Prayer of the Princess sequel! I know we just started but the story isn't over yet! So for those of you who read this, please know that I"m not doing this for attention, views, or to make my story on the top of Bravely Default's page on this site. I'm simply doing this top let you know all the struggles I've been going through.

But, that doesn't mean I'm stopping here! No way! Charity's story still needs to be told, and the only one who can tell it is me! So I will continue this story the best I can until the very end! As long as I still have all you're support I'm sure I can make this story better in every way possible! So... with that being said, I'm not done writing just yet. ;)

(oh, I just realized how much this was lacking smiley faces so...)

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):);););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););)

Have a blessed day every one! ;D


	25. Good Listener

**Prayer of the Princess**

**Chapter 20: Good Listener**

**Charity's P.O.V.**

**HELLOO! I know, I know, it's literally been a year and a few months since I last wrote! Many MANY apologies for that T^T I've been so busy and I felt incomplete not updating this story, so I thought to myself, "I need to do this NOW!" And SO! Without further ado! Here's the latest chapter! Enjoy~! (Also, shoutout to Andyfire123, for continuing your Undertale story. It really inspired me to continue mine :-)**

I'd been sitting outside of the Dressing Room for a few minutes, waiting for Agnès to finally make her decision. The Sage gave her a few more dresses to choose from and asked me to step out and let her decide on her own. I had originally protested against the idea, knowing how bad Agnès was at making decisions, but I eventually gave up and let Agnès decide what she wanted to wear.

In all honesty, I was completely bored. It started to dawn on me that I was enjoying being in charge of picking Agnès's outfits and controlling her fashion choices, even though I can barely make any good ones for myself. That must've been partially because I've always been a control-freak, and I love choosing things and having options. As King of Salem, my father always makes decisions that affect not one, but _many _people. My decisions, however, are very insignificant, and don't make much of a difference on…well…anything. It's frustrating at times, not being able to change the simplest things, but it was stupid to be worrying about that right now.

Somehow, Agnès had stepped our of the Dressing Room without me noticing and started talking to Tiz, Ringabel, and the Sage. I got up to join them, and noticed that what Agnès was wearing now, wasn't anything that the Sage had picked out for her. "Why is she wearing the Vestal Garb?" I whispered to Ringabel, joining the group timidly.

Ringabel smiled down at me; something I wished he would stop doing because it highlighted how short I am compared to him. "Well, it was Tiz's idea that she should wear it. Agnès agreed and said she feels a lot more comfortable about going onstage in it." I smiled as well. If anyone could help Agnès come to a solid conclusion, Tiz could. And Agnès was happy with the outfit she chose, and that was all that mattered. "Well, everyone…are we ready to go?" Tiz said, when there was a pause in everyone's conversations. I nodded, shooting a grin at him, and so did Ringabel.

"Yes, I believe so," Agnès said softly, "Thank you for helping us, yet again, Sage." The Sage chuckled, "You are most welcome, Agnès and friends. Come back anytime if you need any help, or just want to chat with me." I could've sworn he'd winked at me. The rest of us thanked him, and then set off back to Florem. The journey back was quite uneventful. There weren't enough monsters to kill, but then again, the trip was a lot shorter than before (which was good, because I've always hated hiking with a passion.)

The strangest and most unpleasant thing about our trip was the atmosphere of Mount Fragmentum. Yeah, sure it was a mountain and the air is always thin because of the altitude, but the air was oddly thick, which bade it unnervingly difficult to breathe. Throughout the whole hike, my chest felt heavy, my lungs felt like they would collapse, and my legs were _so _heavy. Tiz, Agnès and Ringabel seemed to be experiencing the same thing, judging by their pained expressions similar to mine, but no one said anything about it.

Thankfully, _that _was over quickly. Once we made it safely back to Florem, we all agreed that we would head straight to the inn. I couldn't tell what time it was, but judging by how dark the sky was, ( which, believe me, is a lot harder than one might think, because the city is so freaking bright and colorful, it was hard to look anywhere, really) I assumed it was pretty late. We entered the inn and Tiz instructed me to get Agnès to bed, as soon as I could., because the Festival was tomorrow and she needed _lots_ of rest.

And so, Agnès and I headed straight to our rooms, and I assumed that the boys did the same. Once inside our room, I claimed the bed furthest from the window and flopped down on it, face-first, and groaned in exhaustion. "Ch-Charity…?" Agnès's voice said so quietly, I almost missed it. "Mm?" I responded, lifting my face up from the soft, quilted sheets.

She was sitting on the edge of her bed, back facing me, with her long, dark brown hair sprawling itself across her bedspread, "I'm…nervous….for tomorrow.." She said,in the same quiet voice, that now sounded very resigned. I propped myself up on one elbow, "Why? What's making you so nervous?" Agnès sighed, heavily, "It's just….the thought of speaking in front of so many people that's making me so anxious."

I frowned, "But…you did the same thing in Ancheim…?" Agnès turned her head slightly. Even with all the lights of the city from the window, and the dim light of our room, her face still had a dark shadow. "That was _your_ doing. I only did that because you forced it upon me," she said stiffly. "S-sorry…" That was all I could say.

Agnès turned back to the window after a few moments of silence, " I know I'm not aiming to win, but I just want Olivia to know that I'm here, and that I'm safe." After a while, I sat up, "Agnès, you don't to say very much to let Olivia know that you're here. If you are truly the friends you think you are, then Olivia will reach out to you in some way, shape or form." Agnès finally turned around to completely face me. For the first time in a long while, I was able to look directly into her eyes. They looked so lost, and she was clearly on the verge of tears.

"Y-you think so..?" She managed, her voice cracking slightly. I nodded, "Of course. And if you get scared, pretend like no one in the audience is there except for Olivia. I'm sure it'll help- when have I ever been wrong?" Agnès smiled. _Truly _smiled. It was such a heartwarming smile. One I wish more people could see. It told me she was thankful for my words, but couldn't express it in word form, which was alright with me. "You don't need to thank me, its sort of my job to make sure people are happy," I said, offering a smile of my own, "Now, I think you should get some sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow."

"R-right!" Agnès responded quickly, and then buried herself under her covers. I laughed quietly, and did the same, thankful that I didn't have to get up and turn any lights off. "Goodnight, Charity….and…thank you," Agnès whispered, right before I'd closed my eyes. I whispered back into the darkness, "Goodnight, Agnès, and good luck." Moments later, we both fell asleep, amid the vibrant nightlife, colors and sounds of Florem.

**Wow! That took a LOT longer than I thought it would! Anyways! Here it is! I'm still getting the hang of this but I'm pretty sure I've gotten better. XD Feedback is always appreciated, so feel free to tell me how I'm doing. I should be posting another chapter soon, (I'm not sure when exactly.)but I really hope you enjoyed this one! Love ya! 3**


End file.
